Hesitations Of A Forced Decision
by Shadow Swift
Summary: A mysterious cub with a troubled past is taken in by the Pride. But what will happen when he confronts his destiny and face the evil of his past.
1. How Things Work

**How Things Work**

As the sun rose above the horizon, the savannah was slowly covered in a blanket of orange that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. The early morning cries of the african animals echoed through out the gloomy elephant graveyard, all the way to the glorious Pride Rock and beyond. A silloette of a adolesent Lion, sluggishly crept itself out the cave of Pride Rock, to reveal it was indeed the saviour and leader of the entire kingdom, Simba. The creamy browned haired Lion made his way to the edge of the enormous rock and sat down. Looking out towards his lands, he smiled with pride as the sun's rays reached further and further, revealing more and more of what was his.

"Everything the light touches is our kingdom." He chuckled to himself quietly as he looked up in the sky to see the clouds take the shape of his deceased father.

"Simba?" Came a high voice from behind him, Simba turned round to see his wife, Nala, walking out briskly from the cave where all the other Lionesses were sleeping. Simba strolled over and met her halfway of the rock, he nuzzled against her and purred together as they embraced the moment.

"Good morning." Simba said with a warm smile. Nala blushed and smiled back, turning her attention to the Pride Lands, she looked at the ever rising sun and the orange like blanket that covered the savannah.

"Beautiful, isn't it." She said.

"It is when your here." Simba replied looking deeply into her eyes. Nala looked at him and couldn't help but to chuckle with embarrasment at the compliment.

"I suppose I better go and get everyone a meal." She said grinning. Nala leant over to Simba and put her lips just on the edge of his left ear. "I'll be sure to bring back something extra for you." She whispered, licking him on the cheek before leaving and making her way down the stone steps that led to the grasslands. Simba made his way back to the tip of the rock to see his anxious wife run into the distance and out of sight towards the wilderness. Suddenly out of what seemed nowhere, a small blue hornbill perched itself on the shoulder of Simba who didn't look as though he even realised it.

"Good morning, Sire!" Greeted the mysterious hornbill. Simba turned his head to look at the bird who was grinning happily at him, waiting for an answer.

"Ah, Zazu." Simba replied joyfully with a smile. "Anything to report today?" The King questioned. Zazu shook his head.

"No Sire, everything is fine shape today." The bird replied cheerfully. "Oh, but I must mention. The buzz from the bee's is it seems the Cheetahs are in a bit of a spot." Zazu added shamefully.

"Oh, really?" Simba asked.

"Yes, Sire. Apparently..."

"Uncle Simba!" Interrupted a muffled high pitched voice from within the cave. Simba quickly turned around to see a small Lion cub, flowing with tears, running towards him. Sobbing, and using his forearm as something to hug. "I had a really bad dream." It whimpered. Simba took the cub and stroked it with his paw, hugging it tightly.

"Awww, Kilow its ok. It's ok, don't be scared. I'm here." Simba repeated over and over to try and calm the destressed little lion.

"But, I dreamt that..."

"Shhhh..." Simba interuppted. "I'm here now, hunny." He added purring softly.

Eventually, the cub began to settle down, she looked up at Simba who was looking down at her, smiling at her warmly and still gently stroking her fur.

"You ok now?" Simba asked grinning slightly. The cub sniffeled a few times but then nodded. With the pad of his paw, he wiped away the moist trails of where the tears had led from her face. "You go back inside now with your mom and dad, I'll be in in a minute." He added licking her lovingly on the cheek and attempting to nudge her lose from his arm in the direction of the cave entrance. The cub released her grip on the King and retrieved back into the safety of the cave where all the other Lionesses were sleeping. The cub stop and paused, turning back round to look at Simba.

"Grandpa, where's Grandma?" The cub questioned.

"Hunting, sweetie." Simba replied to her with a smile. Kilow turned back to the cave and carried on her journey, she vanished out of sight as the darkness of the cave seemed to consume her.

"Well done Sire, you've only been a Grandfather for a few weeks and your doing an exquisit job!" Zazu congradulated.

"Yeah." Simba replied sighing. "I still can't believe that MY daughter has had her own cub. I just can't get my head around it. And my she'll be Queen soon, and Kovu..." Simba crindged at thought. "...He'll be the new king of the Pridelands. I...I'm not too comfortable with that happening." The King explained to Zazu, who was still perched on his broad shoulder, listening to his troubles and concerns.

"I'm sure Kovu will be great ruler, just like you and your father." Zazu assured happily.

"I have no doubt of that, its just that...He followed in Scar's paw-prints and has no knowledge of being a King or ruling MY kindgom." Simba said loudly so it was made clear to Zazu that the Pridelands still belonged him. Simba stared out towards the rising sun, it made him remember of what Mufassa said to him when he was just a cub. "A King's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun. One day Simba, the sun will set on my time and will rise with you as the new King." Simba recited quietly to himself. He paused as his memory flashed back. He remembered the good times he had with Mufassa, he didn't know his Father that well, tradgically taken from him at such a young age by his mad Uncle Scar. Simba's ears pricked as he heard the a joyful laughter from within the cave, he turned to see Kilow merrily exiting the cave, followed closely by her Father, Kovu. His dark brown complexion came apparent when he walked slowly into the open and was basked by the suns intense hot rays. His eyes were still squiting, showing that he had only just woken up. He yawned, showing all his teeth baring and roaring loud in the process. He turned to little Kilow and winked at her.

"Don't go too far." Kovu said with a warm smile. Kilow winked back at her Father.

"I won't Daddy!" Kilow yelled before running happily down the stone steps onto the grasslands, laughing cheerfully while chasing after a small butterfly. Kovu smiled as he watched his daughter frollock endlessly into the yellow and green grasses of the Pridelands. He seemed to memorized by the beauty of her. Simba coughed loudly in order to get his attention.

"Simba? Oh sorry, did she wake you?" Kovu asked walking over to him.

"What, Kilow? No. Why?" Simba replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Cos she woke me." Kovu chuckled. "She also said that she came running to you because she had a bad dream or something." He added looking rather ashamed.

"Yeah but I settled her down." Simba answered. That's when he noticed that Kovu was gently swiping the dirt from the floor with his paw and looked pretty down.

"Kovu are you ok?" Simba asked. Kovu looked at the King, bit his lip and turned his head away from him in shame.

"...No, to be honest Simba...I'm not." He said sighing. "Look, I have only been a Father for a few weeks now and I know nothing of caring for her. I need help. What's even worse is that she dosen't come to me for comfort, she goes to you, and that makes me feel like I'm doing a bad job as a Father. Will you help me...please?" Kovu requested with needy eyes. Simba chuckled under his breath.

"Kovu, I can't help you." Simba replied. Kovu looked at him with wide eyes when the King announced those words. "Parenting isn't something you can teach, it's instinct. I can give you some advice but I'm not going to tell you how to raise your cubs." He explained. Kovu sighed but then managed to crack a small smile.

"Thank you...when do we start?" Kovu asked, jumping against a wall and dragging his nails down it to sharpen them. Making a noise that could be compared to nails on a chalkboard.

"Hmmph...Now." Simba replied with a cocky smile.


	2. Overprotected Or Over Loved?

**Overprotected Or Over Loved?**

Simba led Kovu down Pride rock onto the grasslands, they both walked through the thick yellow grasses side by side. Kovu felt so ashamed that he had to ask for help to parent his own cub, but it wasn't his fault, all his mother did with him when he was a cub was torture him. She didn't teach him anything except "Simba is the enemy". He tried to take his mind off it all, scanning the plains for anything that he could focus on. His eyes caught sight of a few antelope, happily grazing in a patch of green a few yards away. He seemed to be in a trance the way he stared. Simba looked to his shoulder and could see that Kovu wasn't paying attention. Simba tried a gentle cough to get his attention...but it didnt work.

"Kovu?" Simba asked loudly. Kovu paused for a while then turned to Simba.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What were you doing?" Simba questioned.

"What, oh, just admiring the view." He replied with a big grin, bearing his enormous white teeth.

"Kovu." Simba chuckled, obviously expecting a better excuse then that.

"No..I'm just..." Kovu words immediatley halted when he noticed Simba staring at him with eyes that seemed to say. "Dont lie to me." Kovu withered under Simbas glare and looked at the floor as they carried on walking.

"THERES one thing your going to need with Kilow." Simba said bowing his head a little to indicate hes talking about Kovu. "Attention." Kovu chuckled nervously.

"Ok, _attention_, got it. Anything else?" Kovu asked persistantley. Kovu looked at Simba who was glaring at him again, but this time it was in the way that said. "Just listen..." Kovu bit his lip and looked at the floor. "Sorry..." He said quietly. Suddenly, Simba stepped infront of Kovu's path, using his body as a barricade causing Kovu to stop and look up at him with wide eyes in shock and confusion.

"Kovu..." Simba whispered. Kovu was totally confused.

"_Why is he whispering?" _Kovu thought to himself.

"...Look." Simba whispered again, directing his head over his shoulder, telling Kovu with his gesture to "look over there." Kovu was still confused but slowly turned his head towards the grasslands. He paused while he scanned the plains. Simba began to get into a stalking posistion, almost if he was hunting.

"What are you doing? What am I..."

"Shhhh!" Simba interrupted quickly to try and quiten Kovu. "Not so loud." The King added, thrusting his paw up and down to single Kovu to crouch like he was. Kovu did as was told and got so far down that his belly touched the floor.

"What am I looking at?" Kovu asked again lowering his volume this time and still studing the fields. Thats when Kovu noticed, Kilow frollocking in the African plains happily, merrily laughing to herself as she attempted time and time again to pounce on a small butterfly that kept landing on the same rock after each take off.

"Ha! Ha! I'm gonna' get you!" Kilow said joyfully to the butterfly. "Awww..." She said to herself dissapointedly looking into her empty paws after each pounce.

"She looks just like Kiara when she was young." Simba stated, thinking back.

"Yeah, she sure is beautiful." Kovu replied watching his daughter playing with a smile across his face. Simba nodded gently in agreement. Meanwhile, a few meters away. The super duo of Timon and Pumbaa, were foraging under a enormous fallen tree trunk for bugs and other tasty treats.

"I tell ya buddy, old Pumbaa, old pal! We've hit the jackpot! The jackpot, I tells ya!" Timon the Meerkat yelled with glee, sticking his thin arm through a hole in the trunk and pulling out a handful of large bugs, then placing them onto a leaf on his other hand like it was a serving tray. Pumbaa was holding up one end of the trunk with his tusks, letting creatures squirm in a blind panic for another shelter, he dropped the trunk and quickly slurped up what looked like a large slimey juicy caterpillar, trying to make a desperate flee.

"I love grubs!" Pumbaa yelled happily.

"Not like." Timon said winking and waving a finger.

"Love." They said together as Timon then took his leaf of bugs and smushed it in his face, making loud inappropriate slurping, gulping and munching noises.

"Timon...look." Pumbaa whispered pointing with his hoof, Timon turned round to see that Pumbaa was refering to a tempting blue bettle that was resting on the tip of a grass blade. "I'll get it." Pumbaa added making his way towards it, to only be stopped by Timons firm hand against his snout.

"No Pumbaa..." Timon said with his hand still against him, looking over his shoulder. "Your too fat, you'll be seen." He added.

"You really think I look fat?" Pumbaa asked in shock.

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa" Timon said shaking his head side to side "...your a pig! It's a compliment." Timon added trying to get it through to him.

"Ooo!" Pumba chuckled suddenly realising. "Thank you." He added bowing his head a little and backing off. Timon intertwined his finger and cracked them.

"Alrighty then." Timon said as he began to leap back and forth between hedges as he closed in on the bug. He slowly crept up behind it, it was in his sight, in his reach. He leapt for it, before he could even touch it, the bettle flew off and placed itself on the side of a lonely rock and Timon fell brutally to the floor. He quickly got up and angrily dusted down himself. "Oh so thats how you wanna' play. Hey, tough guy?" Once again, he slowly made his pace as he stalked it, getting closer and closer. He licked his lips and went for it again, but this time he got it. Standing proudly on the rock holding the bettle by its leg as it tried to fly off in a desperate attempt to freedom. "Get a lod of this guy, what is he tryna' run away from!?" Timon chuckled yelling out to Pumbaa. Pumbaa's eyes suddenly opened wide, slowly lifting his hoof, pointing behind the Meerkat.

"Timon...Behi, behind." He stuttered with a dropped jaw.

"What?"He asked confused as he turned around to see Kilow coming at him at full speed. His eyes open wide and his mouth dropped to his knees. "Oh boy..." He said to himself before he was leapt on and harsley thrown to the floor by the playful cub, landing hard on his back with a thud and accidently letting go of the bug in process who flew off into the distance and out of sight. Kilow moved her paw and saw the unweary creature.

"I've got you this time." Kilow said happily. "What the...Timon!?" She asked paniced, realising it wasn't what she thought it was. "Sorry...did I hurt you?" She added timidly, removing her paw off him that near enough convered Timon's whole body. Timon slowly got up and dusted himself and patting his red hair down.

"No, you know what, I kind of actually enjoyed that maybe we can do that again some...OF COURSE I'M HURT YOU JUST ATTACKED ME!" Timon panted fuming and sarcastically at Kilow. Suddenly a large brown Lion seemed to come out of nowhere, landing smack in the middle between Kilow and Timon. It was Kovu, he began growling angrily at Timon who was now standing bolt upright.

"That's enough." He said bearing his teeth at Timon who began to shake nervously in shock and fear.

"Dad, we were just..."

"Hush Kilow, go back to Pride Rock." He interuppted, still looking at Timon.

"But we were..."

"Now!" Kovu screamed. Kilow did as was told, she turned and slowly paced her way back to Pride Rock, constantley looking over her shoulder to look at Timon and her Father. He glared at Timon and sighed deeply, his enraged expression quickly turned into a frown. "You can go now." Kovu added softly. Timon didn't move, he slowly turned pale and collasped onto his back onto the floor who was then collected by Pumbaa with his tusks. Simba, who was now out the grasses, made his way towards Kovu and stood by him.

"What was..."

"Don't look at me." Kovu quickly interuppted whispering, before turning and making his way back to Pride Rock. Simba sighed as he watched Kovu leave.

"I worry about you Kovu, I really do..." Simba said to himself as he to made his way back to Pride Rock.


	3. Help From The Family

Disclaimer & Claimer: I know I haven't written this in previous chapters but Kilow belongs to me! Muhahaaa!! So don't try and take her and use her in your fic, lol joking. But seriously, dont.

Now, I denie any claim to ownership of Lion King, just please dont sue me! Waahhh!!!

**Help From The Family**

Simba slowly paced himself towards his home with his head down, thinking intenseley of what he just witnessed. Kovu was a few meters infront of him, followed by Kilow, who seemed awfully distant.

"_Now that was just harsh." _Simba thought to himself. "_Kovu must of seen that Kilow was just playing...didn't he?" _He asked himself.

"The boy is troubled." Came a loud and meek voice. Simba looked around him awkwardly, but there was nothing. He became weary as he moved on, suddenly he was stopped dead in his tracks by a large stick standing up right against him, with what appeared to be fruits attached to the top with thread.

"What the..." Simba asked himself.

"Simba." Came a voice from behind the stick, Simba peered round to see a Mandrill smiling with his arms out, for an inviting hug. It was Rafiki, the oldest and wisest friend of the family. Simba smiled as he walked over and embraced him. Rafiki had known Simba since he was a small cub, he had always been there to give him advice in his times of troubles.

"Rafiki, Kovu..."

"Shhhh." Rafiki interuppted with a finger on Simba's lips, who seemed in a way offended at his actions.

"Rafiki saw everything, Rafiki knows what is wrong." The Baboon stated removing his finger from the King and taking his staff away out of the middle of their conversation so Simba could actually see Rafiki. "Kovu loves Kilow with all his heart." He added, giving the impression that it was a bad thing with his tone and the way he stared into Simba's eyes.

"How is that wrong?" Simba questioned.

"Because he loves her too much. This is his first cub and he has never had experience with them before. So Kovu will do whatever it takes to proctect her. So she will have no freedom, no independance, no nothing." Rafiki explained.

"But what can I do?" Simba asked. Rafiki shrugged his shoulders and frowned slightly.

"Unfortunetly there is nothing you can do." He said as he began to chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?" Simba questioned.

"You was just like this with Kiara, when she was younger. You remember?" Rafiki said with a small grin. Simba shook his head and stared at the Baboon in a confused manner. "Kiara's first hunt?" The Mandrill added. Just those words made Simba's mind suddenly flashback to that moment.

**Flashback To Kiara's First Hunt**

"Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?" Kiara asked with needy eyes. Simba looked vaguely glum as he turns to Nala who was standing right next to Kiara, raising her eyebrow at the King. Simba rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Alright...I promise." He replied. Kiara faces quickly turned to a smile of glee as she ran over and nuzzled her father. Before running off into the fields. Simba paused for a while as he watched his daughter dissapear from sight, before moving surreptitiously towards Timon and Pumbaa who was standing a few feet away from him. "Make sure she dosen't get hurt." He whispered quietly.

**Flashback Ends**

"Come on Rafiki, I only sent them to check up on her because I love her." Simba stated.

"And exactly the same for Kovu!" Rafiki snapped. "Don't you see Simba, Kovu isn't a bad father he just need training." The Baboon explained.

"But he flipped out at Kilow when she was just playing." The King added.

"Wrong, he was proctecting Kilow. You see, Kovu couldn't tell if that was a real fight, or just play, and he doesn't want to take any chances with his cub. He had no choice but to defend her. But after his actions he realises it wasn't a fight." Rafiki explained. "He just needs to know what is what." He added with a smile.

"I guess I should have a talk with him then..."Simba said to himself, sighing. "Thank you for your help Rafiki." He added before bowing to him and quickly darting towards Kovu.

"Kovu!" Simba beckoned as he ran up beside him.

"Leave me alone." Kovu muttered as Simba finally reached him and began to walk beside him.

"Look, I can help you if you want." Simba stated. Kovu stopped, turned to Simba, and stared at him awkwardly and angrily.

"Help? Look I don't know what your imposing to do, but I dont need help." Kovu stated rolling his eyes. "Look Simba, If you want to HELP me, just stay away from me." He added taking steps back, looking Simba up and down awkwardly. He slowly turned around and carried on walking. Simba stood still in shock, Kovu's words struck him deeply. He watched as Kovu gradually gained speed, before he knew it, he was running at full speed towards Kilow. It appeared from Simba's perspective that he was trying to talk it over with Kilow, who didn't seem to be having any of it, trying to avoid Kovu in anyway she could, whether it was turning her head away from him or even just basically ignoring him Simba lost sight of them as they walked quickly towards home.

"Well that worked like a charm." Simba said to himself sarcastically as he carried on towards Pride Rock. When he eventually arrived, the pride had gathered inside the cave, helping themselves to Nala's catch, a Antelope carcas. Simba was just about to enter the cave when his daughter, Kiara, came running up to her Father to greet him.

"Good morning, Daddy." She said happily nuzzling. Simba sighed, not even attempting to nuzzle her back.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she stopped nuzzling him and looked at him in the eyes.

"I need to speak to Kovu." He stated leaning to his side to try and see if he could spot Kovu from within the cave.

"Errr...Kovu? I thought he was with you with Kilow..." She replied slightly confused.

"Kilow hasn't come home?" Simba asked shocked with wide eyes, almost in disbelieve.

"Dad...What's going on, where's my husband and my cub?" Kiara asked slowly. Simba looked away and grinded his teeth. "Dad?" She asked again. Simba turned back and looked at her daughter who pupils had gotten so big and needy looking. Simba sighed deeply.

"I gotta' find him..." He said before turning around and making his way back down the stone steps.

"Daddy?" Kiara wailed. Simba halted at his daughters cry and turned around. "Where is my cub?" She asked moving back up to her father.

"I...I don't know." He stuttered as he struggled to say it. "Which is why I've got to go and look for him."

"Fine, I'm coming with you..." Kiara stated.

"No, just...

"Dad!" She yelled interuppting Simba. "I'm going to look for my baby." She whispered angrily. Simba paused for a while, looking into her daughters angry and concerned, eventually he nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He replied before they both sped off together in search of Kovu and Kilow.

**Authors note: Alright guys, I this is a golden oppotunity, its not everyday I'll do this, infact its extremeley rare I will ever again. As I think it's better that my viewers do it. I am in need of a character name and personality for a male cub. If any of you have any ideas, please don't leave the idea in the review, send me your idea The one I like the most will get turned into a character in a future chapter for this fic. So get them emails coming... R&R!**

**Shadow**


	4. We Meet Again

Authors note: I would like to let you to know that I am also making a fic with another writer who I must say is very talented, known as SunRise19. Though it may not be posted yet, be prepared for a good read.

**We Meet Again**

"Kovu!?...Kilow!?" Simba and Kiara yelled helplessly into the distance. They longed for a reply, but never seemed to get one. They searched for what seemed like hours, its became night and they were still running across the Savannah, searching. They stopped to catch their breath, Kiara broke into tears and collapsed her head onto her Fathers shoulder.

"Daddy, where are they?" She cried hopelessly. Simba hated to see the sight of his daughter like this, it made him feel so guilty. He sighed as he looked around him desperately. But there was nothing he could see that they hadn't searched.

"I don't know." He said softly. "Come on, we best get home, otherwise everybody is going to be looking for us as well." He added as they slowly made their way to Pride Rock, Kiara was still sniffeling and sobbing when they got home. Pride Rock seemed to take on a different form when its showered by moonlight, compared to the sun. Basked in a blanket of white, it looked so much more peaceful. Climbing the stones they noticed a Lion at the tip of the rock looking out towards the Pridelands. It was Kovu. Simba sighed with relief when he saw him, but he also grinded his teeth in anger.

"Kovu?" Simba asked as he stood with Kiara. Kovu turned around and sighed as they walked towards them.

"Oh thank god, there you are." He replied, quickly walking over to Kiara and nuzzling her.

"Kovu, where were you...?" Kiara asked as she sniffled back her last few tears.

"Yes, where was you Kovu?" Simba asked angrily, immedietly after Kiara, glaring evily at Kovu.

"Where was I? Where was you?" Kovu asked back. Suddenly, Simba pounced on top of Kovu and pinned him to the floor on his back, hard. Keeping him down with his paws on his chest.

"Dad!?" Kiara screamed in shock.

"We was looking for you all night!" He screamed bearing his teeth. "Where, were, you?"

"I was at the water hole with Kilow. Then we came back here, that's all we did, I swear." Kovu replied quickly, panting in fear.

"Daddy, get off him." Kiara pleaded from behind. Simba growled to himself as he got off from the top of Kovu and slowly walked into cave.

"Are you ok?" Kiara asked walking up to Kovu who was still on the floor as she tried to nuzzle him. Kovu pushed her back as he got up on his feet. He went back over to the tip and stared out towards the lands. "Wheres Kilow?" She questioned.

"In the cave and I probablly deserved that anyway." He replied to Kiara who was still behind him.

"What?" Kiara asked confused as she walked up to his side and looked at him in the eyes. "What are you on about, you didn't deserve that. My Father had no right to do that." She protested.

"You wouldn't understand, Kiara." Kovu replied as he turned round and made his way towards the cave, but was stopped by his wife standing in front of him.

"Try me." Kiara said with a cocked eyebrow. Kovu sighed deeply as he got slightly aggitated.

"Look, its nothing, we've settled it now." He said as he tryed once more to get past her again. But once again, Kiara stepped infront of him.

"Kovu, stop. Now please, tell me what happened?" She asked softly, placing her paw on top of his. Kovu looked deeply into her pleading eyes and sighed as she slowly leant over to him and lovingly licked his cheek. "Come on, just tell me." She added.

"_What am I supposed to say? The reason why I deserve it Kiara is because I can't parent our cub so I needed help from your Father. Then I freaked out at him because I'm so ashamed at myself._" Kovu thought to himself sarcastically. " _I can't lie to Kiara though...I love her._" He thought once again as he swallowed loudly.

"I...I..." He stuttered.

"Yes?" Kiara said listening to his words.

"The reason why I...you see."

"Mommy?" Interuppted a voice. Kiara and Kovu both turned around to see that Kilow was slowly walking towards them, squinting her eyes. "Mommy, when are you coming in to go to sleep with me?" Kilow questioned. Kiara leant downed at met Kilow eye to eye.

"I'll be in a second, you go back in." She replied with a small smile.

"But I can't get to sleep if your not there..." Kilow stated quietly and slightly ashamed. Kiara grunted in annoyance.

"Look I'm speaking with Daddy at the moment..."

"No its ok." Kovu interrupted. Kiara turned to Kovu and gave him a confusing stare.

"What?" Kiara asked.

"I'm actually pretty tired, I wouldn't mind going to sleep myself." He replied, faking a yawn.

"So are you coming now?" Kilow asked excitedly.

"...Apparently so." Kiara replied turning back to Kilow smiling. Kiara leant down to Kilow and picked up her up by the scruff of her neck with her teeth. Kiara walked towards the cave, paused and turned around when she noticed that her husband hadn't moved from his spot.

"Aren't you coming, Daddy?" She said uncleary due to the fur of her cub in her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you." Kovu replied grinning at Kilow, who giggled at her Fathers smiling face. Kiara carried on and entered the cave, vanishing out of sight due to the darkness inside of it. Almost immediately after she left, Kovu's head dropped and he sighed deeply.

"Arghh...I should of told her when I had the chance." He said to himself. As he too walked into the cave for a much needed rest. As Kovu entered, he saw Simba in the corner, glaring at him, watching him as he sat beside his wife, Kiara and his cub, Kilow.

"_How am I suppose to trust you with the reign of being a King now?_"Simba thought to himself. _" I need guidance._" Simba got up and slowly exited the cave, he went outside which was near enough pitch black. He looked at the stars as he paced himself towards the tip of rock. He sat himself down, and stared with wonder at the stars in awe.

"Father." He said at night sky. "Please, help me. I am troubled. Kovu, is unreliable. How can I trust him." He pleaded looking at the stars as they twinkled endlessly. "I know I know, I attacked him, but I was frustrated. He is meant to be the new King and he can't even...why should I" He said pacing up and down "...Theres just so many questions I need answered." He stated quietly with his head down. "Father...what am I to do?"

**Yeah I realise I might have gone too far with Simba's reaction. But it seemed to work show the way he was feeling. Don't worry, it will all be sorted out between the two soon. Any way, R&R**

**Shadow**


	5. Now You See It, Now You Don't

**Now You See It, Now You Dont**

Simba looked up at the stars, anxious for a sign or answer. But couldn't seem to see one. He dropped his head, looked at the floor in self-pity and felt his stomach growl and ache harshly. Grunting in pain, he grasped his chest with his paw.

"I haven't had anything to eat, since I was busy looking for Kovu." He said to himself angrily.

"Here you go, pal!" Said a high pitched voice next to him. Simba lifted his head to see Timon, holding out his hands and offering him a big blue fat slug. Simba eyes opened wide in horror as he watched the slug move in a slimey fashion.

"You know what Timon, I don't think I'm that hungry after all." He replied taking his paw off his stomach and pushing the slug back with it.

"What? You used to love them when me and Pumbaa were taking care of you, how is it any different now?" Timon asked with a confused look.

"Because, I'm a Lion. I eat meat, not grubs or bugs..." Simba explained rolling his eyes. Timon began to sniff and sob. "Are you ok?" Simba asked leaning over to him as Timon turned his back on him.

"I come all the way down here to offer you food when you really need it, and you just avoid it like its garbage." Timon wailed, faking he was crying to get some sympathy. "Is that what I am to you...? Garbage?" He added sobbing. Simba sighed deeply as he grinded his teeth in annoyance.

"Give it here..." Simba requested aggitated with his paw out. Timon turned around, and as if by magic, his tears suddenly turned into a big grin across his face. Taking the slug, he jumped high into the air and slam-dunked it into Simba's paw. Simba held it between with two fingers by its sticky slime trails, hanging at least three inches by it. He held to his face and swallowed in disgust.

"Come on, what'da you say? Hakuna Matata?" Timon asked, smiling and greedily rubbing his hands.

"I'm only doing this for you, you know." Simba stated pointing at Timon. The King tilted his head up, opened his mouth and slowly lowered the slug into his throart, showing off all his collosal razor teeth. Eventually, he finally drew up the courage to drop it in and snap his jaw shut. He could feeling it inside his mouth, wriggling about leaving slimey trails where ever it went.

"Swallow it." Timon requested, swallowing, showing Simba what to do. Simba rolled his eyes at Timon's actions. He slowly worked it to the back of his throat and swallowed it. He closed his eyes tightly as it went down him.

"Well...?" Timon asked leaning forward eargely. Simba cringed as he looked at the anxious Meerkat.

"Slimey...but, satisfying." He stated as a small smile began to form across his face.

"There you go." Timon said smiling and winking.

"But anyway, what are you doing here." Simba asked.

"I need to tell you, I found something, but trust me it isn't pretty...and no, its not Pumbaa." Timon replied as he made his way down Pride Rock. He paused and turned around when he realised Simba wasn't following him, he gave Simba a confusing stare.

"What?" Simba asked, obviously concerned about Timon's stare.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Timon replied with another question.

"It's too late Timon." Simba stated sighing. Once again in a desperate attempt for attention, Timon turned on the water-works and began to sob quietly to himself.

"I come all the way..."

"Arghh...Fine!" Simba interuppted angrily as he walked towards Timon.

"Atta' boy!" Timon yelled with glee as Simba walked beside him. "Seriously, you aren't going to believe this." He added as he led him down Pride Rock. As they walked, Timon noticed that Simba looked slightly down. "Hey are you ok, bud?" Timon asked.

"Yeah, just, problems with the family." Simba chuckled sighing. Timon rolled his eyes at him.

"Speaking of family, I think you need to sort out that Kovu of yours. Have a stern talking with that boy." Timon stated angrily.

"Actually I did, I guess you could say I was on top of the coversation." Simba replied. "So what is it your showing me anyway?" He added as they still carried on walking.

"Ah, thats for me to know and you to..." Timon stopped and stood still, causing Simba to stop aswell and look at him a confused stare. Timon seemed to be looking infront of him.

"What...what are you looking at?" Simba asked.

"...It's gone, but he was right here!?" Timon said as he began to pant and panic.

"He? So its somebody you was going to show me Timon, if this was your idea of a elaberate joke it's not a good one." Simba stated as he began to walk away from Timon who was looking at the ground in confusion.

"But I swear he was right here!" Timon protested and he scanned a small area around him manically. Simba stopped walking and turned around to Timon who looked as though he was going absoloutely insane, pulling pieces of grass from the floor in his manic search.

"Ok, Timon, what are you on about?" Simba asked angrily.

"Arghh...a Lion cub..." Timon stated getting frustrated with himself. Simba's eyes opened and his heart fell when he heard those words.

"What? A Lion cub?" Simba stuttered in disbelieve. Timon stood bolt up right, looked at Simba and nodded.

"He was begging for help, I don't know why. Which is why I came to get you. Seeing as your a Lion and he's a Lion..."

"So where is he now?" Simba interrupted, stopping Timon's rambling.

"If I knew, I would show you. But he was right here I swear." Timon replied looking in Simba's eyes. Simba knew Timon wasn't lying, his eyes seemed to say everything. "Do you know what he looked like?" Simba asked.

"No, it's too dark..."Timon stated, feeling as though it was his fault he couldn't find the cub.

"Didn't you see anything unique about him?" Simba asked again.

"Like I said, it was dark." Timon replied.

"Right, well I can't exactly do anything about it." Simba stated to Timon. "His mother probablly picked him up." The King added as he slowly turned his back on Timon and made his way back home. "Pshh...It's my responsibility to look after someone else cub?" Simba said to himself in anger. When he climbed back to the top of the rock, he noticed his mate was awake, waiting for him just outside the cave entrance.

"Where did you go?" Nala asked as she walked up to him.

"Timon. He took me into the middle of the grasslands." Simba replied as he strolled past his wife and walked into the cave.

"What for?" She asked as she followed him inside.

"...Nothing. Nothing important." He replied as he began to settle down on the cold stone floor. Streching his entire body out across. Nala smiled as she too lied down, pushing herself against Simba for extra warmth and comfort. "Well atleast I hope not..." He muttered quietly to himself before he closed his eyes and went into a deep catnap.

**Authors Note: Now this is the cub I was talking about, I need more character and name. I've only gotten two so far and that ain't that great. So send in an email quickly with your ideas to the email address in my profile. I can't accept them if there in the review, as I want the personality and the appearance to be a secret. So get those emails coming. I'll be updating this later, don't you worry about it.**

**Shadow**


	6. The Second Sighting

Authors Note: This fic is based on real events. Some names were changed in order to proctect the innocent. LOL!

**The Second Sighting**

Simba sleepily opened his eyes and before he knew it, it was already morning. He slowly got to his feet, trying not to touch or disturb Nala. He yawned and roared while he stretched. Which unfortunately woke up little Kilow who was curled up and fast asleep in Kiara's arms. She too stretched and yawned, not making a roar but a quiet almost "squeal" like noise.

"What? Sunrise already?" She asked herself quietly as she vigorously rubbed her eye with her paw. Noticing that Simba was up and making his way towards the exit of the cave, she decided to follow. Slowly easing her self over her Mothers arms, moving her paw forward until it touched the floor, a few more steps to freedom. Eventually she managed to escape from her parents and made her way outside. Her light brown fur gleamed when it was hit by the sun, it almost looked as though it was glowing. She looked left and right curiously, in hope of seeing her Grandfather, but he was no where to be seen. She climbed further to the tip, hoping the new height of the rock would give her a better view of the entire kingdom and more of a chance of spotting Simba. She could make out a feline figure in the distance, making its way towards the waterhole. Was it Simba? Well, there was only one way to find out. Quick as a flash, she darted down Pride Rock and sped towards the figure, running manically in the grass.

"Hey Grandpa!" She yelled. The tall grasses practically blinded her sight, she ran faster in hope of catching up to him. She reached the water hole, panting and wheezing, stopping to try and catch her breath. She then looked left and right at the water hole. She was the only one there.

"What the?" She asked herself with a raised eyebrow. The grasses opposite her on the other side of the water hole began to rustle loudly. Kilow quickly focused her attention onto it.

"Grandpa?" She asked. The grasses began to rustle even louder. "Grandpa!?" She questioned getting slightly scared. Then, out it came from within the grasses. A small Lion cub revealed itself, slowly walking towards the water hole. It sat its self down looked at the water and began to lap.

The cub looked roughly the same age as Kilow, it had a creamy tanned complexion with white tipped paws and ears, a distinctive clump of red hair on the tip of its head. (Just like Simba when he was a cub.) With a nose that looked more like crimson then pink. And several noticeable scratches, gashes and cuts round most of its body, some still looked fresh, and some were even bleeding.

"Hey there!" Kilow greeted to the mysterious cub. The cub stopped lapping and immediately looked at Kilow, with its wide green eyes, it looked stunned or possibly shocked. "What's your name?..." Kilow added, before she could even finish her question, the cub darted off, back into the grasses and quickly vanished out of sight. "O...k?" Kilow said to herself confused. A few seconds later, Simba made his way out of the grasses and sat himself at the edge of the waterhole.

"Grandpa?" She asked Simba as she scurried up to him. Simba quickly turned his head and looked at Kilow.

"Kilow? What are you doing here? Where's your Mother and Father?" Simba asked softly.

"There still sleeping back at Pride Rock." Kilow replied. Simba's eyes opened wide with shock.

"Your here on your own? Why!?" Simba demanded angrily. "Don't you realise your going to get yourself in trouble, your not meant to be here on your own." He stated.

"But I'm not am I? I'm with you." Kilow replied slyly, cracking a small grin and moving her eyebrows up and down.

"You know what I mean..." Simba replied sighing as he knelt down to have a cool refreshing drink of water.

"Did you happen to see that cub then?" Kilow asked unexpectedly out of pure curiousity. Simba nearly chocked.

"What?" Simba asked turning to Kilow after he struggled to swallow his drink.

"Did you see the cub that..."

"No, I heard what you said, what are you on about?" Simba interrupted.

"Before you came, there was a cub." Kilow stated.

"Really?" Simba asked as he began to think back to last night and the conversation he had with Timon. "Did it ask you for help." He added. Kilow shook her head.

"No, he didn't even talk to me, he had a drink and then ran off." Kilow replied.

"He? It was a he?" Simba asked.

"Yeah, and he lods of gashes on him." Kilow replied.

"_That must be the one Timon was on about, and that must be why he was asking for help._" Simba thought to himself. "Did you see which way he went?" Simba questioned. Kilow raised her paw and pointed to the opposite side of the water hole, into the dense grasses.

"That way, why?" Kilow asked. Simba paced himself around the edge of the water hole and stood by Kilow, looking down at her.

"I think it's best if I take you home." Simba stated, as he knelt down and grabbed Kilow's scruff by his teeth. Carrying her all the way back to Pride Rock, he placed her in the cave next to her Mother and Father who were still fast asleep. "Now don't move from this spot until one of your parents wake up." Simba requested. Kilow eased herself back into her Mother's empty arms and settled down. He leaned over to Kilow and nuzzled her lovingly, then licked her cheek. "I'll be right back." Simba stated, winking at her. Kilow chuckled gently and watched as her Grandfather left the cave.

"Bye Grandfather." Kilow whispered just loud enough for Simba to hear. He turned around to her and winked at her again before turning back outside.

"_Ok, If that was the cub Timon was talking about last night, the one Kilow claims she saw. I need to look for him. And to do that I need help...I need to find Timon. He's the only other one that got a glance of him._" Simba thought to himself. "But where will I find him?" He asked himself aloud. He quickly climbed to the tip and looked out towards the lands, considering everything he saw. "The Elephant Graveyard? No way." The Gorge? Maybe. Rafiki's tree? Highly unlikely. Argghh!" Simba began to get annoyed with himself. "Ok just think, his lifestyle, his lifestyle, his lifestyle...Bugs! Ok, bugs, err...and where would he go find bugs? Beside everywhere." Simba rambled to himself pacing up and down. He then stopped and looked completely dumbedfounded. "Arghh...of course!" He yelled to himself in disbelieve before running off into the lush yellow grasses.

**Authors Note: Where is it Simba is going to? Will he find Timon and the mysterious cub? Find out on the next chapter! R&R...!**

**Shadow.**


	7. Rounding Up The Gang

**Authors Note: No Lions or animals of any kind were harmed during the making of this chapter...except maybe for Timon. LOL!**

**Rounding Up The Gang**

"_Theres only one place I can think of that Timon would be." _Simba thought to himself as he darted towards the overgrown jungle. Memories raced through his mind as he took his first few steps into the lush green valleys. "This is where Timon and Pumbaa took care of me, after...well, after it happened. It all looks so much bigger now" Simba said to himself, looking at the enormous plants that surrounded him in wonder. He wandered endlessly through the thick green, with the strong hope of finding Timon.

"Hey Simba!" Yelled a muffled voice. Simba turned his head to see Pumbaa, with his mouth full, happily walking over to the King. "What are you doing here?" The warthog asked.

"Well at least this is a start." Simba said to himself quietly under his breath. "Pumbaa, I need to find Timon, have you seen him?" Simba asked. Pumbaa swallowed whatever it was in his mouth and belched loudly, expelling little pieces of dead bugs and grubs as he did.

"Errr...Timon?" Pumbaa pondered. " Oh yeah." Pumbaa said, happily nodding his head. "He mentioned something about catching something that could feed him for the rest of his life." He added.

"Ok, did you see which way he went?" Simba asked. Pumbaa nodded, he lifted his hoof and pointed towards a trail of brown leaves on the ground that made a path that led deep into the jungle but could only be visible for a few meters.

"Thanks Pumbaa." Said Simba, before he made his way down the path.

"Bye Simba!" Pumbaa yelled back with glee, waving his hoof.

Simba slowly wandered inside, usually the jungle was green and peaceful, put this particular part seemed to be grey and lifeless, all the plants and trees looked dead and really overgrown. Simba became cautious and weary as he slowly scanned his surrounding. Suddenly he heard a loud muffled cry, it shocked him, he jumped and crouched down a little, looking a bit like he was in a hunting position.

"Hello?" He stuttered as he looked left to right more frantically. Once again he heard the muffled cry, but this time it sounded even more desperate. Simba began to panic as he looked all around, and then suddenly noticed something above him. It looked like a white cocoon, hanging off a branch from a tree, at least ten meters in the air. He could make out two round ears out of one end of the cocoon and two eyes just below it. It was Timon! The cacoon had wrapped around every other part of his body, including his mouth. Timon screamed again, his voice was muffled under the layer of silk on his mouth. "Timon? What the hell!?" Simba asked looking up at the entangled Meerkat, laughing hysterically as he got back into his normal posture.

"Just get me down from here." Timon yelled unclearly.

Simba jumped against the tree and used his body weight to move the whole thing back and forth, hoping that it would help Timon to break lose and fall. Timon screamed pathetically as he swung left, right and center and then eventually broke off, falling to the floor fast, face first. He closed his eyes as he prepared for impact, but for some reason never touched the floor. Timon slowly opened his eyes and saw that he had been caught by Simba in his teeth, hanging by a single thread. Timon sighed with relief. But suddenly, he began to quickly unwrap bewteen Simba's teeth, spinning frantically and then dropping and hitting the floor, smacking his face first to the ground with a thud.

"Ah boy, well, thanks for nothing." Timon muttered with his face smushed against the floor.

"What was you doing up there?" Simba chuckled as Timon got up onto his feet and dusted himself down.

"So there I was, doing my daily hunt, when suddenly it came out of nowhere. I tried to fight it off, but this little guy was quite a fighter himself. So I had to use all off my special skills and moves to..."

"Timon." Simba said, rolling his eyes, obviously not believing a single word of it.

"...I got caught in a spider web, I tried to stuggle myself free. But the more I moved, the more web covered my body thus making me look like I was in a cocoon." Timon stated extremeley quickly. Simba paused and stared at Timon with wide eyes, looking completeley dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"...Ok, then. Anyways Timon. I need your _special skills._" Simba said sarcastically.

"Not today, Simba. I now have a mission, I'm going to get who ever it was that made that death trap and..." Timon was interrupted by Simba, gently sobbing. "You ok, pal?" Timon asked walking over to him. But little did he know, Simba was faking it.

"I come all the way down here, looking for help and you just..."

"Alright! Alright! I get it, I get it." Timon yelled interrupting the King.

"Timon, I may have reason to believe Kilow has seen the cub that you were trying to help last night." Simba stated, being serious now.

"What? Really? Then why have you come to see me? You should be out there looking for him." Timon replied.

"I need you, your the only other one who saw him." Simba answered.

"Hmmm...when do we need to go?" Timon asked scratching his head.

"Now!" Simba replied as he turned round and ran back down the path from which he just came from.

"Hey wait, Simba!" Timon yelled as he ran after him, as quick as he thin little legs could carry him. Eventually, Timon caught up and leapt onto Simba back, holding onto clumps of his fur for grip. They reached back to where Simba first saw Pumbaa.

"Hey, guys!" Pumbaa greeted noticing them. "Oh, Simba. So you found Timon. Where was he, you was gone for a long time?" Pumbaa asked. Timon jumped off Simba and made his way towards Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa, can I speak to you please." Timon whispered rubbing his hands together rather anxiously. They turned there backs on Simba and Timon put his shoulder on one of Pumbaa's tusks. He rubbed his knuckles against his stomach and began to admire them. "Do you know where I was, Pumbaa." Timon asked calmly and softly. Pumbaa nodded. "But first let me ask you a question." Timon requested chuckling under his breath. "WHERE WAS YOU!?" He screamed unexpectedly into Pumbaa's ear. He quickly took a few steps away from Timon to avoid being defended by his outrage.

"What?" Pumbaa asked obviously confused. Simba walked into the middle of them and tryed to settle down Timon.

"Hey Timon. Calm down, it's not Pumbaa's fault what happened to you." Simba stated bending down to meet Timon eye-to-eye who was now hypoventalating.

"Why, what happened to him?" Pumbaa asked curiously. Simba turned to Pumbaa and put his paw on top of Timon's tails to stop him launching himself at Pumbaa.

"Well..."

"That's a lie!" Timon interrupted screaming angrily after Simba's first word, pointing at him and bearing his teeth.

"Timon, you really need to calm down if were going to have any hope at all of finding this cub." Simba stated turning back to Timon.

"What? I'm calm. Who said I wasn't calm?" Timon said quickly in a higher pitched voice then his usual, going slightly insane.

"So what happened?" Pumbaa asked once again.

"It dosen't matter." Simba sighed shaking his head. "Lets just go and look for him." He added.

"Him?" Pumbaa questioned.

"Yes Pumbaa. Him. There's a cub somewhere in the Pridelands, and Kilow saw him near the water hole not too long ago." Simba explained.

"Then what do you want with Timon." Pumbaa asked.

"He's the only other one who got a glance of the cub." Said Simba.

"Correction!" Timon yelled holding a finger straight in the air. "I never really saw him properlly." He added calmly now with his arms crossed.

"Timon, are you willing to help me or not?" Simba asked. Timon grunted and did nothing for a brief moment. But then turned and he was smiling happily.

"Of course I will, pal." Timon stated winking. Simba removed his paw from Timon's tail, who walked up to Pumbaa. "I'm sorry." Timon said. Pumbaa shook his head.

"It's no problem." Pumbaa replied smiling. Timon then walked over to Simba and looked up at him.

"Come on then, bud. Where is this little guy?" He asked rubbing his hands grinning.

"I don't know _exactly _where he is but I have a vague idea." Simba explained as Timon jumped on his back and they prepared to leave.

"Hey, can I come too?" Pumbaa asked, looking helpless and pathetic.

"Sure why not, the more, the better." Simba replied winking. Pumbaa happily trotted over to the duo and became the trio. They made there way, back towards the Pridelands. And thus, the search began.

**Authors Note: What will happen in the next chapter? Will they find the cub?** **Will Kilow's parents find out she left without their permisson? Why am I asking you all these questions? All these answered on the next chapter!**

**Shadow**


	8. Split And Search

**Author's Note: Hesistations Of A Forced Decision merchandise is now avaliable and on sale at a local Pride Rock near you! LOL!**

**P.S. I realise in chapter 7 that the distance between Pride Rock and the Jungle seemed a bit under exaggerated, but that was because I got the idea from the 3rd movie, according to that one, the Jungle was right next to the Gorge. But if you was unsatisfied, I apologize. But I think you might be more happy with the way I've set out the distance this time. Well, at least I hope so. But anyways, lets get on with the story!**

**Split And Search**

Timon, Pumbaa and Simba, had now reached the Pridelands and were now offically begginning their epic search. A day had past since they began there journey home and it was now late afternoon. The sun was getting prepared to set. They sky was pink but the lands were red, it would be difficult to make anything to possibly stand out in this complexion.

"All righty then!" Timon said happily jumping off Pumbaa's back and rubbing his hands anxsiously together. "Where is this little fella?" He added turning to Simba.

"Ok guys, we have to make this quick and I mean it. Night is nearing, so the longer we make this last, the harder it will be to find him. I think it's best if we split. I'll search in the outlands, as I don't think he is one of my pride." Simba explained. "Pumbaa?" Simba asked. Pumbaa suddenly stood bolt up right and put his hoof on his fore head like a soilder at attention.

"Sir!?" Pumbaa yelled.

"You look on the boarder of both the Out and Pride lands." Simba stated, Pumbaa nodded and dropped his hoof. "Timon?" Simba asked turning his attention to the Meerkat.

"Yep?" Timon asked smiling.

"I want you to search the Pridelands." Simba requested. Timon winked and gave the King a thumbs up.

"Ain't a problem buddy." Timon replied.

"Ok guys, we're looking for a cub, round the same age as Kilow with lots of gashes on his body. If you _do _happen to spot him where your searching, I want you to try and keep him in the Pridelands. Don't do anything pyshical to stop him, because as we know, he is apparently hurt. But try and stall. I'll go alert the lionesses to help. Are we clear what we're doing?" Simba asked to both of them. Timon and Pumbaa nodded in unison and quickly made there way to there given places, leaving Simba on his own. He turned and launched himself towards Pride Rock. Within a couple of minutes he was already at the bottom, steadily making his way up, panting. He got to the top and the first thing he saw was Kovu, watching the sun go down with his daughter, Kilow. Several things raced through Simba's mind. He was desperate for help...but Kovu? Had he'd forgiven Simba for pouncing on him and making a fool out him, _and_ infront of his wife? Of course he wouldn't have forgiven him. Simba shook his head in dissapointment and made his way into the cave where all the Lionesses were happily talking and discussing matters.

"Hey Simba!" Yelled Kovu from behind noticing him. Simba seemed to froze for a few seconds, confused.

"_Why would he want to talk to me_."Simba thought to himself as he turned around, to see Kovu and Kilow were both giving him an inviting grin.

"Yes?" Simba asked.

"Fancy joining us?" Kovu asked, with his paw out and pointing at the floor, indicating there was a place Simba could sit watch with them.

"Errr...no thanks, but thanks Kovu." Simba replied as he turned round and continued to make his way towards the cave.

"No, wait!" Kovu exclaimed, running up towards him. Simba once again stopped and turned to Kovu who was now standing right next to him. "Simba...I want to say I'm sorry for what happened last night between us. It wasn't right of me to be so disrepectful towards you, and for that, I apologize." Kovu stuttered, obviously slightly embarrased.

"No Kovu, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I understand you was annoyed with yourself, but I had no right to pounce on top of you." Simba replied shaking his head left and right.

"Daddy what's going?" Kilow asked curiously walking over and standing inbetween the two. Both Kovu and Simba looked down at Kilow who was gazing back at them with her cute blue eyes.

"Nothing Kilow, you go and..."

"No wait." Simba said interuppting Kovu. "Kilow?" Simba added bending down to her. "Can you tell me more of what the cub you saw looked like?" He requested.

"Well..." Kilow pondered. "He had a lot of cuts on his body, errr... he had white tipped paws and ears. I think he had green eyes. Oh, and a clump of red hair on his head." Kilow explained.

"Right!" Simba said pleased with his answer, turning round and making his way back towards the cave.

"Wait, when was you with another cub?" Kovu asked looking down at Kilow with confusion and concern.

"_Oh not this again!_" Simba thought to himself in disbelieve as he stopped and turned back towards the two.

"Kilow!?" Kovu questioned, demanding a answer.

"Err...well..." Kilow stuttered, looking over at her Grandfather in a way that desperately said. "Please help me."

"She was with me." Simba stated. Kovu looked at Simba with a confused stare.

"Why was she with you?" Kovu asked walking up to him looking enraged.

"...She asked me if I could take her to the waterhole for a drink, she didn't want to disturb you when you was sleeping, so she asked me. Seeing as I was awake. I took her down to water hole and she saw a cub with gashes and cuts on his body. We need to find the cub, Kovu. He was begging on the floor for help a night ago." Simba explained. Not daring to tell Kovu she left him without his permission.

"That's awful." Kovu said shocked. "But, as long as she was with you I haven't got a problem." He added walking into the cave. Simba and Kilow both sighed in relief as Kovu left.

"Thank you." Kilow said greatfully. "Why was you gone for so long, Grandpa?" Kilow asked to the King.

"I was getting help." Simba replied. "But I still need some more." He added.

"Can I help?" Kilow asked excitedley. Simba sighed and shook his head.

"Kilow, I'm not the one you need to be asking that question to. Stay here while I go and discuss everything with the Lionesses." Simba stated as he turned his back on her and made his way into the cave. So Kilow did as was told, and stayed put.

"That's not fair." She moaned to herself. "_My Father won't let me go...but My Mother just might_." She thought to herself. "Perhaps if I ask my Mother first and say that I'm going with Grandpa...she might let me!" She said excitedly. "I haven't got any thing to lose." She said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself. She crept into the cave and saw that Simba was half way through an explanation with the Lionesses who were lying down around him and listening to his words.

"...so that's basically what we need to do." Simba said. Nala got up to her feet and nodded.

"Alright girls, you heard him. Let's move!" She yelled to the other Lionesses who all (except Kiara) got to their paws and walked out the cave, leaving Simba, Kiara, Kovu, Nala and Kilow behind.

"So what are we going to do when we find him?" Kovu asked.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Kilow whispered tugging on Kiara's forearm

"Not now Kilow." Her mother replied quietly.

"Well just sure he's ok then, let him go." Simba replied.

"But Daddy, why do we have to get involved?" Kiara questioned.

"Because, last night he was begging for help and now he's out there somewhere. Possibly dying." Simba said loudly, in a way almost angrily. Kiara and Kovu nodded and went for the cave exit, Kiara left but Kovu noticed Kilow. Where was she meant to be in all this?

"Kilow I want you to stay behind." Her father demanded.

"But Daddy..."

"I don't want to hear it Kilow, I'm not risking you getting hurt." He stated before leaving her and not giving her a chance to say anything back. Kilow sat herself down and quietly sobbed. Simba and Nala went over to her and stood either side.

"I'm sorry Kilow. But we've lost enough people in this family." Simba whispered bending down and nuzzling her. Kilow quickly moved her head away from her Grandfather to avoid him and grunted. Nala then bent down to meet her eye-to-eye to.

"Hey I tell you what, how about when we get back. I take you out with you Mommy and we go somewhere nice." Nala stated trying to lighten the cubs mood.

"Where would that be?" Kilow stuttered with tears running down her furry face. Nala leaned over to her ear.

"It's a secret." She whispered. Kilow's face began to brighten up and she slowly cracked a grin.

"Ok." Kilow replied nodding and sniffing back her tears. Both Simba and Nala both stood back up and maked their way towards the cave exit.

"We won't be long hunny." Nala said winking to Kilow, who happily winked back and wiped her trails of wet tears from her face with her paw. Simba ascended to the tip of the rock and looked back at the gathered Lionesses who were waiting for their orders.

"Alright! We have to do this quick!" He yelled loudly so they could all hear him. "The sun will set shortly, if it gets dark, it will get more difficult! He has already been out there for at least 2 days and we can't make him wait any longer! Pumbaa and Timon are covering the Pridelands and boarder! I have told you what he looks like, and I have told you your posistions. Now, MOVE OUT!" He beckonded as the Lionesses all roared loudly and darted off towards the grasslands.

**Author's Note: I know it's a shame, but unfortunetley this is where this chapter ends. (Keep in mind I said chapter not story) You will be happy with the next chapter thought, I guarentee it!**

**Shadow**


	9. One Thing Leads To Another

**Authors Note: Hesistations Of A Forced Decision was filmed infront of a live stuido audience. LOL!**

**P.S. Right guys, here we go. Chapter 9, this could possibly be the chapter in which the cub is found. Who knows? Well there is only one way to find out. Read it of course!**

**One Thing Leads To Another**

The Lionesses all scurried over to their given areas and began to search frantically. They had to move swiftly, as night was near. Simba pushed himself as fast as he could towards the outlands, eventually he was in the elephant graveyard.

"Ok. Let's go." Simba said to himself, sighing, as he began to look within rotting elephant skeletons and skulls.

Meanwhile, back at the Pridelands, near Rafiki's tree. Timon was on the all fours, scurrying like a Meerkat should do.

"Ok, scurry, sniff, flinch!" He recited to himself as he did the actions. "Wait a minute, that's if I'm on century duty." He added angrily, now standing back up on two legs and hitting himself on the forehead with a flat hand. "Come on Timon, you can do this. Just think like a Lion." He said to himself. He began to scratch the bottom of his chin and think intenseley. Then, he clicked. Going back down onto all fours, he coughed to clear his throat. "Errr?...Roar!!" He yelled loudly, in an pathetic attempt to imitate a Lion. His noise echoed all over the Pridelands, it even reached Kovu and Kiara who was just outside Pride Rock.

"Did you hear that?" Kiara asked to her mate perking her head out of the long grasses, looking over to Kovu who was searching with her.

"Hear what?" Kovu asked.

"...Nothing. It dosen't matter." She replied putting her head back down.

"I hope you don't let what I taught you, go to waste." Kovu chuckled.

"What you taught me?" Kiara questioned.

"Don't you remember when we first met? Your hunting skills?" Kovu asked. Kiara knew exactly what Kovu was on about, she rolled her eyes, shook her head and chuckled under her sigh.

"Yes I do remember what you taught me, and I thank you for it." She stated licking his cheek lovingly.

"Mommy!" Yelled a voice from behind them. Kiara and Kovu swiftly turned around and saw that Kilow was on the edge of Pride Rock, looking down at them.

"What is it Kilow?" Her mother questioned.

"Can I come too?" Kilow asked.

"Sure you can..."

"Absolutely not!" Kovu interrupted angrily. "Kilow, we've been through this, I need you to stay put." He added in a softer and more gentle tone. Kilow looked her Father helplessly with huge eyes.

"Please Daddy!" She pleaded.

"No! I said no, Kilow!" Her father yelled back getting aggitated. Kilow's face slowly formed into a angry frown.

"You never let me do anything! I hate you!" She screamed with all her might as she ran off back in to the safety and comfort of the cave. Kovu's eyes widened and his heart fell heavy when he heard those words. He stared blankley forward, nothing was there, but yet he stared. Kiara walked over to his side.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Kovu. She only said it for the sake of argument." Kiara reasurred softly.

"...I can't believe she just said that." Kovu replied slowly in disbelieve. "...I have to be alone." Kovu added, still staring in a lifeless manner.

"Kovu come on, just forget it and..."

"Kiara." Kovu said in a strong tone, turning to his wife and interuppting her. "...Please." He said with needy eyes. Kiara paused and then nodded, pacing her way forward and away from Kovu. He sighed deeply as thoughts ran through his mind franctically.

"_I can't believe she hates me. All I'm doing is trying my best to protect her._" He thought to himself. "_And obviously that's not good enough for her. She's insatiable._" He shook his head, paused for a while and then quietly strolled back to Kiara to help her, with his head down.

"Its not fair!" Kilow yelled to herself. "I never get to go anywhere. Arghh!" She said angrily, as she swiped a lonely stone on the floor and sent it flying against the wall. Then she noticed where the stone had hit, there was a slight hole in the side, it connect to the floor and it looked just big enough for Kilow to fit through. She slowly paced herself towards it, looking at it with awe. She bent down and peered out of it, she could plainly see trees, the sun resting halfway on the horizon and other Lionesses that were searching aswell. Without thinking twice, she got onto her stomach and eased herself through the it. She heaved and squeezed and eventually was free from her stoney prison. She looked at the hole and smiled, pleased with herself. Before running off into the grasslands. "Try and stop me now." She said evily to herself. She trotted happily in the grass, crouching down to avoid being spotted by the other Lionesses and her parents. She then came to a curving rock that came out the ground then went back in, with a noticable hole underneath it. She looked left and right in a confused manner. "Why is everybody even looking for him? It's not like we know him or anything." She said to herself.

"I'll check over here, Kiara!" Yelled a voice. Kilow quickly turned her head to see where the voice was coming from, when she looked, her eye's opened wide in shock. There was a Lioness from the pride, walking towards her. She had to hide, quick. Kilow look around desperateley, when she notice that it was her only means of not being seen, darted in the hole, huddled her self tight in the corner and held her breath. The hole was quite large and spacy, but dark and damp. It was like a mini-cave inside. Her ears were only just touching the roof. She lied on her back and looked out of the gap with wide eyes. Suddenly she saw a paw hit the ground from outside. It shocked Kilow, she gasped under her breath and put her paw tightly over her mouth, to quiten the sound. Back outside, the Lioness who was just beside Kilow, began to sniff loudly. She had caught the scent of something.

"Hmmm..." She said to herself. The scent led down, towards the hole. Kilow knew this was it, she was going to be spotted. The Lioness was close and kept nearing.

"Everybody! Come look at this!" Beckonded a voice from outside. The Lioness stood bolt up right and quickly ran towards the voice. After a few seconds, realising that she was alone, she sighed with relief. Snap! Came a sound from across the hole. Kilow's eyes opened wide, she didn't dare move. She could feel her own heart beat racing. Her ears pricked up as she heard a gentle breathing

"Hello?" She stuttered quietly.

Meanwhile, several of the Lionesses (including Kovu and Kiara) had gathered round in a circle, looking with a grimace at the questionable thing that was laid before them.

"What is it?" One Lioness asked.

"I'm gonna' be sick." Another commented making hurling sounds.

"Out of the way girls." Came a voice from behind them. It was Nala, the Queen of the Pridelands. The other Lionesses moved back and gave her room to enter the middle of the circle. "What's all this commotion about..." She stopped her words when she saw what everybody had gathered around. "Oh...my...god." She whispered to herself with wide eyes. She paused for a while, staring at it in disbelieve.

"What is it Mom? Kiara asked gently.

"...Kovu go get Simba. Now!" She demanded slowly while still looking at the thing. Kovu nodded and sped off towards the Outlands. Kiara walked in and inspected the mysterious object closer. Thats when it hit her.

"Oh my god! That's not what I think it is, is it?" She asked turning to her Mother. Nala frowned and nodded saddly. Kiara quickly paced herself back, lowered her head in disgust and cringed it. Some Lionesses began to realise what is was and they discussed it to those among them who didn't. Within seconds, everybody could identify what they were looking at.

**Authors Note: No it isn't the chapter where they find the cub. But they have found something else...what could it be? Well everybody seems to be devastated by the sight. What is it? Only the next chapter will tell.**

**Shadow**


	10. Until Death Does Us Apart

**Author's Note: Your reading Hesistations Of A Forced Desicion. When you could be outside doing something creative. LOL!**

**Right people, Chapter 10. There's several things I know that you would like to know about. Where is the cub? What is it the Lionesses found? Why the hell is Timon imitating a Lion? Well be prepared for a slight scare, as this chapter does contain a little gory content.**

**Until Death Does Us Apart**

Nala walked over to it and nudged it slightly with her paw, it flopped back into place. Indicating it was lifeless.

"How old do you think it is?" A Lioness spoke braveley from the group. Nala shook her head.

"I seriously couldn't say." She stated sadly, as tears ran down her face and splattered onto the whiskers of the body on the floor. "Its in too bad a state for me to tell." She added softly. Nala looked up at the sky and sighed deeply, blinking repeatedly to try and stop the tears from flowing.

"It dosen't look like it's one from our Pride." Kiara stated. "But then again, with all the cuts on its body, I can't really tell either." She added, as she slowly approached the body for a closer inspection. That's when she noticed, maggots and flys swarming and investing inside both of the empty eye sockets. It was all too much for Kiara, she fainted unexpectedly onto the floor.

"Kiara!" Her mother screamed as she fell. Nearly landing beside the rotting furry carcass, other Lionesses from the group pulled her back away from the body and laid her gently onto the floor, a few good feet away. Suddenly, Simba appeared. With Kovu trailing not too far behind him. He strolled up to his wife, panting. Kovu went over to Kiara's side, who was still unconscious on the floor, confused as to why she was there.

"What happened?" Kovu demanded.

"She fainted." A Lioness replied.

"What is it?" Simba asked catching his breath and seeing his wife in tears. Nala jerked her head in the direction of the body and turned away to sob to herself, she couldn't bear the sight of it. Simba looked where Nala had directed to, and saw it. Laying lifelessly infront of him. He could all ready tell what it was, he gulped loudly and slowly walked towards it. His eyes opened wide and his heart raced with shock and fear. He shook his head in disbelieve.

"No. No." He whispered quietly to himself. All the Lionesses watched with awe as he took the his paw, placed it on the side of the body and turned it over. Showing an hole in the middle of the body, the ribs and organs had became fluid and were now resting at the back of the spine. Everybody gasped and grunted in digust as they looked at the unholy sight.

"What the hell is that?" Kovu asked scared, looking over at it, as he stood by Kiara. Simba sighed as he turned to him.

"...It's a Lioness carcass." He stuttered sadly. Everybody who had gathered nodded in agreement.

"What?" Kovu asked in disbelieve. As he got up joined the group.

"Look at these gashes." Simba said, pointing at the body with his paw. "These look like cuts from a fight. Possibly another Lion." He added.

"Who do you suppose it was?" Nala asked, finally settling down and joining the others. Simba shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know." He replied, still struck with shock of what he was seeing before him.

Meanwhile a few meters away, back the hole of which Kilow was hiding. Kilow was still concerned that she may have another visitor in her presence.

"Hello?" She asked, desperate for an answer. Snap! It went again. Something was definetly there. Kilow began to get scared, she started to shake with fear. Then it emerged from the darkness. It was the cub. The exact same one she saw at the water hole. His wounds had clean up and were now just scabs across his body.

"It's you." Kilow stated, sighing in relief. "Your the one everybody's looking for. My parents are going to be so proud of me when I tell them that _I_ found you." She added happily. But just then, she realised. "_Oh no, If I tell them that I found him, then they'll know that I left, against my Fathers word._" She thought to herself. "You have got to go to my Pride. Everyone's looking for you because...are you ok." She asked. The cub didn't move, except for a gentle nod. It didn't speak. "Your not exactly much of a talker are you?" Kilow asked in a playful manner. But her face slowly turned into a concerned stare as she noticed a tear running down his face. Shimmer against his beautiful green eyes. "What's wrong?" Kilow asked. But before could finish her question, the cub had jumped up, leapt out the hole and darted in an unknown direction. Kilow jumped up too and squeezed herself out as fast as she could. Finally outside, she looked all around her. But it was too late, once again, he was gone. "Gee, what a weird guy." She stated to herself.

"How could this had happened?" Nala asked, putting her head into Simba's mane and sobbing gently.

"Hey what's going on here?" Asked a shriveled voice, everybody turned around to see Timon briskly walking towards them. "Why are you all here, we should be looking for that...oh" He said stopping and suddenly realising what they had all crowded round. "What is that?" He asked to Simba, pointing at the body.

"It's a..."

"Have you found the cub? I saw Simba running past the boarder with Kovu." Interuppted another voice excitedly. Everybody turned to see Pumbaa, wheezing and panting. Simba shook his head gently.

"No, but we found something else." He stated sadly. Just then, something caught Simba's eye, something in the grasses. He swiftly turn his attention to it and slowly paced himself towards it.

"Simba what is it?" Nala asked. Simba didn't reply, everybody watched as the King persisted. But he didn't have to walk any further, it revealed itself. It was the cub. Everybody gasped when he appeared.

"Oh thank god, there he is." A lioness spoke happily.

"Are you ok?" Simba asked crouching down to him, with a loving and inviting smile. The cub seemed to take no notice of Simba, he made his away round the King, squeezed through a Lionesses legs and slowly walked towards the body. Simba and the others watched with confusion as the cub neared it.

"No hunny, you don't want to touch that." Nala stated loudly. The cub stopped and looked at Nala with big eyes. He paused for a while but carried on towards it. He looked at the carcass, tiliting his head slightly. Sat himself down, and weeped. The cub nuzzled the head of the body, but it flopped back into place. He did it again, he looked like he was desperate for a reaction or a response of any kind. But even he knew he wasn't going to get one.

"Do you think he knew her?" One lioness asked to another. Tears began to flow from his gorgeous green eyes of the cub. He closed his eyes and put his head in his chest. Sitting next to the lifeless body.

"Mama..." The cub sobbed quitely under his breath.

**Author's Note: Surely this chapter has to make you go "AWWWWW!" if it dosen't, then send in a review. But send in one anyway. Even if it did make you go "AWWWWW!" I will posting the next chapter soon.**

**P.S. I have noticed that several people have spelt Kilow like "Killow" No. Kilow is spelt with one "L" get it right people! Sorry about this complaint, but I seriously hate it when someone keeps getting my characters name screwed up.**

**Shadow.**


	11. Come One, Come All

**Authors Note: Don't even try to convince me that I should get a life. LOL!**

**Come One, Come All**

Simba's eyes opened wide with horror. "_This is his mother_!" He thought to himself in disbelieve. The cub continued to mourn. Begginning to hyperventilate, unable to control himself. It was all too much for him to handle.

"Oh my god." The Lionesses whispered among themselves in shock.

"Mom?...Please get up." The cub pleaded with his voice breaking, still rubbing his head against hers, tears running down his furry cheeks. Suddenly thoughts began to race through Simba's mind.

**Flashback**

Simba slowly walked up to his Father. Lifeless on the floor. "Dad?" He asked hopefully. "...Dad, come on." He added rubbing up against Mufasa's cheek. "You gotta' get up." He pleaded, placing both his paws on his cheek and pushing. "Dad?...We gotta' go home." Simba tugged on Mufasa's ear. The head limply moved back into its original place. "HEEEEELP!!" He screamed running off a bit, obviously very scared. He listened intensley as his weary voice echoed throughout the entire gorge. "Somebody!?" He asked, losing hope as tears began to run down his innocent face. "Anybody...help." He pleaded as he slowly turned round and lied down under his dead Father's arm.

**Flashback Ends**

"Dad." Simba whispered to himself, as he watched the cub before him try comfort himself next to the dead body. Only Simba could possibly know what the cub was going through and how he felt, as he had gone through something like this before. He had now just seen what he'd had experienced when he was a cub, from a different point of view, and he didn't like it one bit. Kiara slowly came to. Kovu walked over to her to see her up.

"What's going on?" She questioned, looking round left and right, noticing her husband was standing by her. "Kovu?" She asked confusion.

"Don't worry." Kovu said warmly nuzzling her. Kiara rudely pushed him back got straight to her feet, pushing her way into the circle. Then she noticed her Father.

"Daddy? When did you get..."

"Shhhh..." Simba interuppted, pointing at the cub on the floor with his paw. Kiara turned her head to where Simba was directing and noticed it, huddling up against the body.

"What is he doing?" Kiara asked, quite disturbed of what she was watching. Simba walked over to Kiara, leaned over and placed his lips on the tip of her ear.

"It's his Mother." Simba whispered gently. Kiara fell silent. In shock of this news. She slowly paced herself back, and sat next to Kovu, still surprised of what she was just notified.

"What should we do Simba?" The pride questioned, looking over to their wise ruler for an answer. Simba gently nodded and slowly walked over to the distressed cub.

"Hey?" He whispered softly, not to startle of frighten him. The cub sniffeled back his tears and paused, looking down at this Mother, he slowly worked his way up and looked Simba right in the eyes. The cub began to crouch and shake, terrified at Simba. "Hey don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Simba assured with a warm smile. "I understand how you must feel at the moment, I too lost my Father." He stated sighing. "I acted just like this, I felt like all hope had been lost. You feel that it's your fault. But it isn't." Simba explained softly. The pride bowed their heads as they remembered there treasured memories with Mufasa. The cub's lips began to shake as he tried to speak.

"But...but..." It stuttered. The cub eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collasped onto the floor with a thud. He had fainted. Simba didn't even react, he was stumped on what should be done.

"_It's not my cub, I cant exactly just take it in. He might even have a Father! But, where is he?_" Simba thought to himself. He sighed and looked at his Pride. "I don't know what to do." He stated. Nala walked in the middle of the circle and turned to Simba.

"Why don't we take him in?" She asked softly.

"I cant, his family will be looking for him." Simba replied.

"I think that was his only family." Nala stated, looking at the body on the floor, before turning back to face her husband. "Surely if he had someone else in his family, he would have been with them, rather then wandering helplessly on the Pridelands." She added. The Pride nodded in agreement.

"Come on Simba. Just let him stay with us for a day. When he comes to, we can ask him what this is all about." Kovu requested with a pleading tone. Simba began to think intensley. He looked around at his Pride, one by one. They looked right back him with large and needy eyes. All in a way that seemed to say "Just one day."

"Come on Simba, we took you in when you was all alone." Timon stated, putting his arm over Pumbaa's tusk as something to lean on. Simba turned to look at them and noticed Pumbaa staring right back at him, with enormous pleading eyes. Whimpering like a dog.

"Alright then." Simba said nodding. "For one day only, then we let him go." He added with a stern tone. The Lionesses smiled brightly with glee at the King's noble decision. Nala nodded at Simba and crouched towards the cub, picking up him up by the scruff with her mouth, still unconsious.

Meanwhile over at Pride Rock, Kilow had just made it back home, hoping she was got there before her parents did. She entered back in the way she came out, through the hole in the side of wall. She looked round the cave, left and right frantically, still panting from the running.

"Oh thank god, nobody's here." She said sighing with relief.

"Kilow!?" Yelled a voice from outside the cave. Kilow immediatley fell flat on the floor and curled up into a ball, closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She could hear the sound of paws closing in on her and she was later tugged on her shoulder.

"Kilow?...Kilow?" Whispered a voice. Kilow slowly opened her eyes, lifted her head and grunted with 'tiredness'. Recongnising the first thing she saw infront of her, Kiara. Her Mother.

"Mom?" She asked sleepily.

"Aww, sorry hunny. But we just got back, were you asleep?" Kiara asked, nuzzling her.

"Yeah." She replied, rubbing her eyes as she steadily got onto all fours. Faking to yawn and stretch. Kilow then noticed that her the Pride had entered the cave and Nala was holding the cub in her mouth, the same cub she saw. Being layed down gentley in the corner of the cave.

"Mom! Mom! That's the..."

"Shhh!" Kiara interuppted turning to her daughter. "I know it is, he's going to be staying with us for just tonight." She added with a warm smile.

"Where'd you find him?" Kilow asked whispering.

"That dosen't matter just don't disturb him. He's been through a awful lot." Kiara replied quietly as she began to walk away from her. She then suddenly paused, and turned her head back to her daughter. "Errm, I think you also need to apologize to your Father. For what you said to him earlier." She reminded with a cocked eyebrow. Kilow frowned and sighed deeply, before her Mother walked away.

"Fine." She muttered angrily to herself, looking at the floor with limp ears.

"Poor little guy." Timon stated, looking at the cub as he lay peacefully on the floor.

"It must be really hard." Pumbaa agreed nodding.

"We'll leave him to rest tonight. Then we'll do something with him tomorrow." Nala said softly, looking at the cub as if it was her very own. "I need someone to keep a eye on him throughout tonight and tomorrow." Nala stated, looking around the gathered Lionesses for a raised paw.

"I'll do it." Kovu stated, just entering the cave.

"Kovu?" Nala asked, confused by his proposal.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" He replied chuckling.

"I would prefer it if one of the Lionesses did it, nothing personal Kovu but I think this cub needs some 'mother love'." Nala explained, still quite perplexed. She looked around at the group again, but no one seemed to want to volenteer. "Fine. I'll do it." She stated quiet angrily. The crowd dispersed and went into different areas in the cave to chat or just laze around. Kovu quickly walked up to Nala.

"Nala please..." He pleaded. Nala shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kovu. I just...I just." She stuttered, lost for words.

"What is it?" Kovu asked, desperate for a answer.

"Nothing." She replied shaking her head. "I just have more experience with cubs. And If you look after him, Kilow is more than likely to get jealous from the lack of attention." She explained. Kovu sighed and then nodded in agreement. He walked away slowly, slightly let down and upset. He then noticed Kilow in the far corner of the room. Speaking to Simba.

"We actually found him near..."

"Kilow, can I talk to you please?" Kovu beckoned quietly, interuppting Simba. Kilow looked at Kovu then back at Simba, biting her lip, obviously nervous. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk to her about. Simba jerked his head in the direction of her Father. Telling her to go towards him. He did it with a warm smile, which was comforting for Kilow in a way. Kilow slowly paced herself towards her father, looking down at the floor in shame. She then sat herself down next to him and sighed deeply.

"Kilow...just before we left, you said something to me. You may not realise it, but it hurt me more then you can possibly imagine. And what strikes me even more...is you act as though you care." Kovu explained looking down at his daughter. "Please, look at me when I'm talking to you." Kovu requested. Kilow slowly raised her head and stared at her Father, right in the eyes. Her ears were still limp.

"Daddy, I didn't mean to..."

"Shhh, shhh." Kovu whispered, bending down to her. "I understand you didn't mean it. But all I'm asking is, you don't say that again to me...please." He said grinning his teeth at her, Kilow couldn't help but to chuckle at her Father's silly face.

"Alright Daddy, I'm sorry." She said with a warm smile. Hugging his forearm, which was to her like an enormous plush toy. Kovu licked her cheek lovingly and patted her gently in the direction of Simba.

"You go and speak to Grandpa now." He said happily. Kilow happily ran towards Simba and sat herself down infront of him, as if she was a little kid glued a TV. Simba turned to Kovu, Kovu looked right back at him. Simba gave him a satisfying and congradulatory nod.

"_Well done Kovu, now that's what I call parenting._" Simba thought to himself, he couldn't help but to smile.

"So Grandpa, what was you saying?" Kilow asked curiously excited. Simba had no choice but to break eye contact with Kovu and turn his attention to his Grand child.

"Well..." Simba said, preparing himself for a speech. Kovu shook his head and chuckled under his sigh.

"Kids." He muttered to himself, rolling his eyes.

**Authors Note: What you think? Too soppy? Not too soppy? Or not even soppy? Send in your reviews. I realise your wondering why the cub's mother has been...lets say "slaughtered" but that will be revealed the next chapter.**

**Shadow**


	12. A Troubling Secret

**Authors Note: Yes that's right. I spend about 5 hours a day writing up chapters. LOL!**

**A Troubling Secret**

It was now night, the Pride were all at rest. Well most of them, except for Nala. She sat next to cub, curling her body around him as he rested in the middle. Even she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night. So much was on her mind; it appeared that she was the only one who truley cared about him. The cub grunted as he turned on his side. His eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurred, but he could make a large white circle outside the cave. He finally went into focus and recognized it was indeed the moon. His eyes opened wide, almost with horror. Confused and scared, he slowly got to his feet, still looking around the cave, quite perplexed with his new surroundings. He was stopped by a firm paw on his body.

"Dont get scared." Came a voice from behind him. He jumped up in shock and swiftly turned towards the voice. It was Nala, smiling warmly at him.

"Who are you?" He stuttered. Weary, afraid and shaking. Since the death of his mother, he was ever so easily frightened. He began to squeal quietly as he put his head into his chest.

"Hush." Nala replied softly, stroking the cub's head gently with her paw. He began to settle down, his shakes were less frantic. He raised his head and looked at Nala with big eyes.

"Please don't hurt me." The cub pleaded innocently to her.

"Hurt you?" Nala asked gasping with shock at cub's odd statement. "I wouldn't even think of it. But are you hurt?" She added, pointing at the highly noticeable scabs across his body. The cub looked to where she was directing to. Staring at them in disbelieve, and sighed deeply.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied meek and quiet.

"Are you sure?" Nala asked softly. The cub turned to her and nodded. "What's your name?" She asked again sweetly. The cub paused silently for a while, pondering.

"_What should I say? Can I really trust them? I mean sure she's nice. But...the last time I trusted someone...well, I'd rather forget._" He thought to himself, just reminding himself about it made him cringe. "_I can't take any chances._" He began to think intensely of something to say. "…I don't have one." He stated quietly.

"What? But you must." She said gasping as she was interrupted by the cub, shaking his head at her protest.

"I was never given one." He spoke timidly. Suddenly from across the cave, Kilow, who was curled up next to her parents, woke up, overhearing the conversation. She sleepily opened her eyes and yawned. She then noticed that in the corner, near the entrance, It was Nala that woke her up, speaking to the cub. Kilow slowly got onto her paws, and crept towards them.

"Surely you must have a name." Nala protested.

"No..." He replied bluntly.

"But, didn't you ever..."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Kilow interrupted, with a happy smile. Nala turned to Kilow, Kilow was showing off all her teeth in a cheek breaking grin.

"Kilow! What are you doing up?" She exclaimed quietly, as to not to wake up anyone else.

"What am _I_ doing up?" She asked, confused by her Grandmother's outrage. "What _are _you doing up? You woke _me _up." She stated, sleepily rubbing her eye with her paw.

"Well go back to sleep." Nala requested forcefully.

"There's no point, I won't be able to get back to sleep for the rest of the night." Kilow stated slyly. Nala shook her head and sighed deeply.

"...Alright you can stay up, but you have to be quite." She requested quietly. Kilow nodded frantically and smiled.

"Ok!" She replied quietly. "...So, what was you talking about?" Kilow added softly. Nala looked at the cub, pulled a confusing frown and turned back Kilow.

"...Nothing." She stated shaking her head.

"So?...What's your name?" Kilow asked the cub playfully. The cub looked down at the floor and frowned, Nala noticed it.

"Kilow? What do you want me to hunt for you in the morning?" Nala said quickly, in order to change the subject.

"Errrm..."

"Hunt?" The cub questioned, interuppting Kilow.

"I need to feed everyone, we have a very big family." She stated. The cub began to scan the cave, noticing Lionesses basically surrounding him as they slept happily on the floor.

"So I see." He replied, quite shocked.

"Can we have Zebra?" Kilow asked excitedly.

"Of course we can." She replied winking. "Will you be joining us?" She added, turning her attention to the cub.

"Yeah, come on." Kilow persisted happily. The cub began to think intensley.

"_What should I do? This could be a trap. But they don't seem that bad, perhaps..." _He thought to himself. "I don't want to impose." He stated quietly to Nala.

"No, your our guest, your more then welcome." She reasurred smiling.

"So, what do you say?" Kilow asked, nudging him gently. He looked to Kilow, then to Nala, back to Kilow again and so on for a while. They were both looking back at him with cheesy grins.

"...I suppose I could." He answered sighing deeply.

"Cool!" Kilow yelled loudly, causing most the pride to turn on their sides and grunt loudly.

"Shhhh!" Nala reminded angrily.

"Sorry." Kilow replied through her teeth, whispering.

"How long am I going to be here for?" He asked curiously.

"Just for one night, then we'll be taking you back to your family." Nala answered. The cub looked at the floor, closed his eyes and began to cry quietly to himself.

"Are you ok?" Kilow asked sitting herself down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Nala questioned. The cub sniffled many times. Tears began to roll down his face. He looked very distressed. He slowly raised his head and looked at Nala.

"I...I..." He stuttered. "I...don't have a family." Nala and Kilow both gasped with shock at enlightenment of this news. "My mother was my only family left. And now...she's gone." He added, falling back to the floor, on his stomach with his face down. Sobbing into the ground. Nala moved pulled him gently towards herself, and stroked him.

"I'm sorry, I...I never knew." Nala stuttered, still surprised.

"...So your all alone?" Kilow asked. The cub sniffled, raised his head, looked at Kilow, and nodded.

"...Ever since _it_ happened. I've been wandering the Pride and Outlands, scavenging, eating every single morsal I could find. No matter how small." He explained. It looked like it hurt him just to say it.

"Ever since _what _happened, hunny?" Nala asked, still petting him. Both Kilow and Nala looked at him with a confused stare. The cub sighed deeply and blinked back his last remaining tears.

"...I really don't to talk about it at the moment?" He answered sadly.

"Are you sure?" Nala asked, concerned, looking down at the cub in her arms. He nodded.

"Who was that big Lion that was talking to me earlier?" The cub questioned.

"Oh, you must mean Simba." Nala said realising and pointing across the cave where Simba was resting. "He's the King of the Pridelands and my husband." She added. The cub's jaw dropped to his knees.

"Your the Queen!?" He asked in disbelieve. Nala nodded.

"Well, I'm future Queen." Kilow bragged loudly. The cub pulled a confusing stared at Kilow.

"I don't understand." He said to both of them.

"Well..."

"I'll explain, Kilow." Nala said interuppting her. "Me and Simba are King and Queen of the entire Pridelands. We also have a daughter, Kiara. Who is married to someone called Kovu. Making them Princess and Prince of the Pridelands. Now Kilow here..." She explained, pointing at Kilow who was rubbing her nails on her chest and admiring them. "...is Kiara and Kovu's daughter, making her a future Queen also." Nala added.

"Wow! Cool!" He said, delighted.

"So what did you say your name was again?" Kilow questioned.

"I didn't even tell you my name." He corrected.

"Well then, what is it?" Kilow demanded, aggitated.

"Kilow, I think it will be best if you let him get some rest." Nala interuppted once again to change to subject.

"Actually, I am pretty drowzy." The cub stated yawning.

"Awww..." Kilow moaned.

"You'll have plenty of time to play in the morning now you get back to sleep." Nala asked nudging Kilow off towards her parents, she did as was told and settled between her Mother and Father. Nala looked down at the cub and smiled. "I suppose I should get some rest to." She added before lying down on her side and closing her eyes. The cub watched her for a brief moment and then settled down next to her.

"Thank you..." He whispered gently to her, before closing his eyes and lulling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: He says hasn't got a name, don't worry but he's keeping it hidden for protective reasons. Well this chapter end's here sadly. R&R!**

**Shadow**


	13. Harsh Dreams

**Authors Note: Chapter 13...(Shadow sobs quietly to himself) When will it end!? LOL!**

**Harsh Dreams**

Before he knew it, the cub was fast asleep. Stuck in a loving trance of happiness and wonder. He snoozed peacefully on the floor as he dreamt.

**The Cubs Dream**

The cub was with his mother. She lied, basking in the savannah sun and watched as he played happily, chasing a small lizard on the floor. He pounced for it, he caught it.

"Look Mom, look Mom, I got it, I got it!" He yelled happily, turning to his mother and holding it by his tail. His Mother chuckled and lowered her head, in a way that looked like bowing.

"Well done." She compliemented as he let it go and chased after it again merrily. The lizard scurried manically, in a grave attempt for an escape to freedom. The cub positioned himself, prepared for another suprise attack on the little lizard, crouching

"Let see you get away from this one." He chuckled in a evil tone to himself with the lizard in his sight. Suddenly his view was blocked by an arm, just inches from his face. He jumped back in shock and followed the arm up, revealing it was his Mother. She seemed to be fixed to something, looking straight out into the distance. Scaring off the lizard in the process. She was enormous compared to her son.

"Awww, Mom!" He moaned loudly. "I was just about to get him again." He added.

"Son." She whispered as she crouched down to him. He became confused.

"_Why is she whispering?_" He thought to himself.

"I need you to hide." She stated quickly, in a paniced manner. The cub chuckled nervously, but paused, looking deep into her wide eyes.

"...Your kidding, right?" He asked, uncertain.

"No..._there here!_" She replied. His Mother's words put his heart in his mouth.

"No." He said, slowly shaking his head in disbelieve. His Mother quickly licked his cheek.

"Run, and don't stop. I'll come and get you soon." She stated quickly.

"I love you, Mom!" He yelled, before turning around and dashing away quickly. He then noticed a nearby rock, which looked big enough to cover him. Without thinking twice, he jumped behind it and peered round the corner. He could clearly see his Mother, standing tall in the African plains. Looking out towards the distance, or so it seemed. He could see another figure, slowly pacing its self towards her with three other things behind it, they all looked similar to each other. Though he couldn't quite tell what it was, it looked distinctedly like a feline. The feline figure looked as though it was talking to the cub's Mother, pacing up and down infront of her impatiently. Then suddenly, she was swiped violentley by the Feline, falling quickly to the ground.

"Mom!" The cub yelled loudly, suddenly all four of the figures quickly turned their attention to him. The cub covered his mouth with his paw and slid back quickly behind the rock. He had been spotted, he knew it. He could hear someone or something nearing him. He had to escape, or be caught. He had no choice, he quickly darted from the saftey of the rock and ran straight ahead, as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Hey there he is, get him!" Someone yelled from behind him, his heart fell as he pelted himself down the never-ending lands and grasses. Suddenly he was tackled from behind, he closed his eyes tight as he fell to the floor and skid as he picked up dirt and dust. He slowly opened his eyes and could see he was surrounded by three creatures, all laughing at him as he lay on the floor. He began to pant and panic. It was Hyenas!

"Hi there." One said to him slyly. The cub could instantley tell it was a female. He tried to run away from her, but was stopped dead in his tracks by another creature, blocking his escape route.

"Where are you going?" It asked evily, as it raised it's arm and swiped the cub swiftly with extended claws. The cub fell immediateley to the floor and whimpered pathetically.

"Awww, look at him. He dosen't look like he likes this." The female spoke in a patronising manner. "Do you, huh, squirt." She added through bared teeth and pushing her head against his face. Suddenly, the cub swung back his arm and lashed out at the female, frantically slicing her with his claws, before landing back onto the ground, clutching his side in pain. It took alot out of him to that, especially with the condition he was in. The female stood stunned for a few seconds, with enormous gashes all over her face. The other two looked at her with shock. In a way that seemed to say. "Are you really gonna' take that!?"

"Why you little!..." She yelled angrily before smacking him in the face with her paw. Sending him skidding across the Savannah floor. They cackled evily as he was beaten and bruised all over. Due to some kind of miracle, he managed to escape from their grip.

"Get him!" One yelled angrily as they all chased after him once again. The cub skid around corners and jumped from cliff sides. He ran and ran for ages, limping in pain. He suddenly leapt into a near hole in the edge of the moutain and laid low for awhile. (It was about a mile away from where he was first attacked) Ears erect, wide eyes, he listened and looked for any sound or movement. He didn't move for atleast an hour. Eventually, he realised he was no longer being chased. He peeked his head out of the hole and looked left, then right. Nothing was there, and the sun was now setting. Covering the sky in a sea of pink, orange and intense red. He didn't even have the slightest clue where he was, but all he knew was, he was safe. He then rested his head in his arms and without realising, he gently fell asleep. He then opened his eyes slowly and saw something infront of him. It was his Mother's body, decomposing infront of him with a giant slash across her eye, nose and mouth. Bones were poking out of place all over her. The cub screamed in horror.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

**Dream Ends**

He woke up, gasping and lifting his head up quickly, looking around him in all directions, panting. It took him a while to realise it was a dream. But it all seemed so real.

"What a horrible nightmare, if only I could just forget." He muttered quietly to himself. He got up onto his paws, sneeked away from Nala and made his way towards the cave exit. He was shrouded by a white light, from the moon. He walked to the tip and looked up at the stars, in awe. He sighed deeply as he put his head in his chest, he began to sob quietly to himself. "I will get my revenge Mother. I swear it on my life. I will avenge your death. I'll destroy who ever it was that killed you!" He yelled to himself in anger. He fell to the floor, landing on this stomach and looked back up at the stars. "All I ask is that you guide me." He requested with a few tears running down his cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Came a voice from behind. The cub quickly turned round to see who it was. He couldn't quite tell as they were still in the cave, consumed by darkness. He regained his posture and stood bolt up right, sniffing back his tears.

"I'm fine." He replied with a stern tone. The figure revealed itself, walking into the moonlight and being basked in a blanket of white. It was Kiara.

"Are you sure?" She asked once more, walking over to him. "Would you feel better if you shared it with me?" She asked. The cub shook his head. "You do know were trying our best to comfort you. But it's not very easy if your not going to talk to us."

"I know." He replied sighing. Kiara paused for awhile, expecting more of an answer.

"...So, what's your name?" She asked. The cub shook his head.

"I don't have one." He replied. Kiara paused, looking dumbfounded. "Now, if you don't mind, I wish to be alone." He stated as he began to walk away from her and towards the steps leading to the Pridelands.

"Wait, you can't leave." Kiara protested, shocked by his actions. The cub stopped and turned to Kiara.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because your obviously not in the condition to be wandering, or on your own." She replied in a authorating tone.

"You don't even know what I've been through!" The cub yelled angrily.

"I would if you just tell me." Kiara replied calmly, trying not to get into a arguement.

"You wouldn't understand." He muttered as paced up and down.

"...You know what, I don't even believe for a second that you don't have a name. You just don't want to tell me." Kiara stated, with a cocked eyebrow. The cub stopped pacing and stared at her with shock.

"_She can't be definetley sure of that, surely._" He thought to himself.

"I'm definetley sure of that." Kiara stated loudly.

"_Damn._" He thought to himself. "Alright...so I do have a name. But why should I tell you it?" He asked, demanding an answer. Kiara slowly walked over to him and sat herself next to the cub, she sighed and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Look, who ever you are. Your not the only one to have lost a loved one. We have lost alot of members to this family, we all know what your feeling. For instance, just before I got married. There was this Lioness called Zira, she was a Outlander. She was the Mother of my husband, Kovu. Now we, the Pridelanders, and the Outlanders had been at war for along time. Ever since Simba took his rightful place to rule over the Kingdom. When war broke lose, I found myself on the cliff, with atleast a thirty foot drop to a river below, I was streching my paw as far as I could to help Zira who was hanging onto the cliff by her claws." Kiara explained, sighing at the end deeply.

"What happened to her?" The cub questioned curiously, with a quiet and calm tone

"She slipped and fell into river." Kiara answered. "I feel like it was my fault, I could of saved her." She added, gently sobbing. The cub paused for awhile, the placed his paw ontop of hers.

"I..I never knew." He stuttered, feeling for her pain.

"It's ok, do you want to share with me what happened your Mother?" Kiara asked, sniffeling back her tears. The cub shook his head, but looked at her smiling.

"No but, I'll share with you my name...it's Siri."

**Authors Note: Ok, its pronouce See-ri, and Kilow is pronounced Key-low. Oh well, just thought I would tell you, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Shadow**


	14. To Love It Like Your Own

**Authors Note: Chapter 14! God knows how many there is to go left! For all you know, we might not even be half way. LOL!**

**To Love It Like Your Own**

"Your the only one in this Pride that I've told." Siri stated sighing, looking at the floor.

"Why have you only told me?" Kiara questioned, looking down at him as they sat together in the cold dark night.

"I...I...I haven't been able to trust anyone at all since my Mother died." He explained stuttering.

"But yet you told me?" Kiara asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"...Don't take this the wrong way. But, well. The reason why I trust you is because..." He said looking into her eyes. "...you resemble my mother." He added, grinning nervously, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Kiara paused for a moment, looking gawnless, but the cracked a smile back.

"But you do realise that I'm not your Mother?" She said with question. Siri's head instantley dropped back to the floor and he sighed deeply.

"I know." He muttered quietly to himself. Kiara placed her paw under her chin, and lifted his head up slowly, making him look at her in the eyes.

"But I treat anyone I like, as if they were family." She whispered with a small smile and a wink. Siri cracked a grin and chuckled to himself quietly. She let him go and slowly walked away from him, towards the cave.

"Where are you going?" He questioned her.

"Well, to sleep. I only came out here to make sure you were ok." She replied as she entered and left him on his own. He paused for awhile, but then followed her back into the cave. He noticed Kiara, just settling down next to her husband and daughter. He looked around the cave pathetically, for somewhere he could rest, but every space had near enough been filled. Even Nala had turned on her side and covered the part he was sleeping in before. Kiara noticed him, searching and scanning the cave with a sad look across his face. "Siri?" She whispered. He slowly paced himself towards her, having to weave himself through sleeping Lionesses. "What's wrong?" She questioned, concerned by the frown he was wearing.

"There's no where I can sleep. Every space is taken up." He stated sadly. Kiara bit her lip and looked around the cave, unfortuetly, he was correct. The only avaliable spot was near herself, right upto her stomach. It was just big enough for a cub Siri's size. "Well..." She said rolling her eyes, looking down at the space just next to her. Siri then noticed to where she was directing him to.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly..."

"It's ok, I seriously don't mind." Kiara interrupted with a calm and loving tone. Siri made a few hesitations towards her but then stopped himself half way.

"Are you sure? Won't the pride be bothered?" He asked, looking over to Kovu (His biggest worry), just beside Kiara who was sleeping with Kilow on his fore-arm. (Using it like a big plush pillow)

"No." She replied quietly, shaking her head, showing him a smile to comfort him. Siri slowly moved himself towards Kiara side, lied on the floor and shuffled himself up towards her stomach. "Are you sure..."

"Shhh." She said interuppting him as she began to stroke him down gently. "You just go to sleep." She added. Siri was a bit uncomfortable, but slowly closed his eyes. He found the stroking rather relaxing, he started to purr quietly to himself. Within seconds, he was out. Fast asleep. After a while, Kiara removed her hand and lied down on her side, she too closed her eyes, and drifted of in a deep catnap.

She sleepily opened her eyes and was blinded by a intense light, she squinted and grunted in discomfort as she placed her paw over her eyes. "Stupid sun." She muttered to herself, stretching and yawning. "_That's odd._" She thought to herself while she stretched. "_I could bearly breath before, how can I stretch without touching someone._" She thought again, noticing that several members of the Pride had left the cave and were no where to be seen. Kilow, Kovu, Nala and herself were the only others there, besides Siri sleeping peacefully against her stomach. She gently nudged him, he woke up with a groan.

"Morning…already?" He muttered to himself, opening his eyes and rolling to his other side (to stop the light from shining in his eyes), hitting his head against Kiara's stomach. His eyes opened wide; confused as to what it was that contacted him. All he could see was white, due to him being so close to her underbelly. He then tilted his head back and Kiara came into view. He quickly shuffled away from her.

"Err…Sorry." Siri said in a meek tone, chuckling nervously to himself. Kiara didn't seem to take notice of him. She was concerned with other things. Siri then realised that Kiara was fixed to something. "What's wrong?" He asked, getting on to his paws and stretching out his body, making a little squeal in the process. He then stopped and paused, looking around the cave. He noticed as well that there was no where near as many people as there were last night. "Hey, where is everyone?" He questioned, still scanning the cave.

"I don't know." Kiara replied slowly. She got to her paws and walked briskly towards Nala. "Mom?" She whispered, nudging her shoulder with her paw. But she didn't seem to react. "Mom?" She spoke in a slightly louder tone and shoved her more harshly. Eventually Nala's woke up, she gave a confused stare when she realised her daughter was standing by her side. "Kiara? What what is it…?" Her eyes looked down, she began to panic when she realised the cub was no longer by her side. "…wait a minute, where's the cub?" She questioned, panting and panicking.

"Mom, it's ok." Kiara replied calmly, she took a step aside and revealing he was behind her.

"Oh, there you are." Nala said, sighing in relief. "How did you sleep?" She questioned.

"Well…"

"Mom, where is the rest of the pride?" Kiara questioned, interrupting Siri. Nala turned her attention to her daughter and gave her a confusing stare.

"Didn't anybody tell you?" Nala questioned, now getting up.

"Tell me what?" Kiara asked.

"They've gone to…" Nala then noticed that Siri was still among them, listening to their conversation. She leaned over to her daughter and whispered into her ear. Siri couldn't quite hear what it was she was saying, he tilted his head and gave a confused looked. Nala glanced a few times at Siri while see spoke quietly into her daughter's ear. Kiara gasped in a way but nodded in agreement to her Mothers words.

"Do you think I should go to?" Kiara asked curiously.

"It's totally up to you. You go if you want; I'll take care of him." Nala stated, glancing over at Siri.

"To be honest, I'd rather not." Kiara stated, cringing at the thought.

"Where is it your going?" The young cub questioned.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kiara answered turning to Siri.

"Well, where is it your talking about." Siri said, rephrasing the question.

"I was going..."

"It dosen't matter." Nala answered, interuppting her daughter. Siri paused for a while but then nodded. He made his way towards the cave exit.

"Wait, where are you going?" Nala and Kiara asked in unison. Siri looked over his shoulder and stared at them in a way that says. "Dur!"

"I have to go; the King said I could only stay for one day. Thank you for everything." He replied cheerfully, bowing his head a little as he carried back on, towards the exit. Suddenly Nala pounced infront of him and blocked his path, using her body as a barricade.

"Mom!?" Kiara exclaimed, taken by suprise of her Mother's actions.

Siri jumped back in shock and looked up at the enormous Lioness in confusion. "Is something wrong?" He stuttered.

"Hmmph, your not going anywhere. Your staying with us." She replied with a sly tone.

"But the King said..."

"It dosen't matter what the King said." Nala interuppted. "_I'm _the Queen. And I say that your not leaving here." She stated harshly. Siri looked at her with confusion.

"Why do you want me to stay?" He questioned, crouching a little, in fear of what the answer could possibly be.

"_Well looks like this is Siri. They've got you cornered and theres no one here to help you._" He thought to himself.

"I don't _want _you to stay, you have to stay. You said it yourself, you have no family, no food, no nothing. So...how would you like to have a new family?" She asked cutely, lowering her head to meet him eye to eye.

"_What?_" He thought to himself. "You really mean it?" Siri asked excitedly. Nala gently shook her head.

"Yes I do." She answered.

"But what about Daddy?" Kiara questioned, rather confused. Nala walked over to her daughter raised her eyebrows, giving her the "try me" pose.

"You just leave your Father to me." She answered with a wink.

**Authors Note: Where will this lead? Will Siri be accepted into the pride by the others?. Or will he be sent back to wander the lands for the rest of his life by Simba's word. Find out in the next chapter. R&R**


	15. Revealing The Tradegy

**Authors Note: I would like to remind my readers that this is based on TLK series, not a wild documentary show. I will not show males at war against each other for domience or whatever, also, my characters will also have feelings towards certain things, as if they were human. And do human act's towards the other characters. Keep in mind that this is only a fic, I can't deliver a masterpiece, I mean come on, I'm only 14 freaking years old.**

**Revealing The Tragedy**

"Of course, it has to be ok with you." Nala stated bending her head down a little to meet Siri eye-to-eye. "Is it?" She questioned slowly. An enormous grin slowly began to form across Siri's face and he nodded back excitedly.

"Yeah!" He yelled happily. Kovu and Kilow's eyes slowly opened; being rudely awakened by the deafening scream.

"Would you keep it down?" Kilow muttered angrily, tiredly rubbing her eye with her paw.

"Sorry." Siri whispered to her, biting his lip. Kilow blinked many times, the light from the sun blinded her. She slowly got up and stretched. Kiara went over to her daughter and nuzzled her.

"Morning, precious." Kiara said lovingly.

"Morning, Mom." Kilow replied happily, nuzzling her back. Kilow then noticed that the cub was also up, her eyes widened and a smile crept across her face. "Hey Mom, can I play with him?" She questioned excitedly. A sudden shocked and confused look formed on Siri's face.

"_Why would she want to play with me? I barely know her._" Siri thought to himself. Kiara nodded gently at her daughter's request, who skipped merrily towards him.

"Tag!" Kilow yelled happily, slapping Siri's arm with her paw. "Your it!" She added before running off into the far corner of the cave. Siri paused for a while, watching Kilow make her get-a-way. He shook his head and grinned.

"The hell I am." Siri muttered through the bared teeth of his smile. "Get here!" He yelled, happily chasing after her around the cave, laughing cheerfully to themselves. Kovu had now fully opened his eyes; Kiara was the first thing that he saw.

"Morning." Kiara whispered to her husband as she nuzzled him, feeling his mane stroke her, like hair that couldn't be tamed.

"Good Morning." Kovu whispered back with the pleasing smile that he was wearing and licked her on her cheek. He then looked around the cave in confusion. "Where is everybody?" He questioned. Kiara leaned over to him and touched the tip of his ears with her lips. Whispering gently into his ear, Kovu listened intensely. "Ah, I see." He stated nodding. He then noticed and quickly turned to Siri, playing merrily with his daughter. "Isn't he going today?" Kovu questioned as he slowly got to his paws and turned to his wife. Kiara walked away from Kovu and went towards the cave; she looked over her shoulder, stared at him, and jerked her head to the exit, signalling him to follow her. Kovu did as instructed and followed her, only to be stopped halfway by Kilow rolling on the floor in front of him.

"I got you that time!" Kilow yelled, on her back on the floor, pointing at Siri who was just beside her and smiling with glee. His face quickly turned into a frown of disgust and confusion.

"What? No you never!" Siri protested angrily, lifting one paw slightly in the air and stomping it back down on the ground harshly. Kilow raised one eyebrow and tagged Siri on his arm, hard, Siri was taken totally off-guard. Then, quick as a flash, Kilow jumped on to her paws and swiftly back away.

"Well I've got you now!" She exclaimed slyly.

"Why you little..." Siri muttered playfully, as he pounced and chased after her once again.

"Hey, take it easy, guys." Kovu requested, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Sorry Daddy!" Echoed Kilow's high voice all around the cave, followed by the noise of joyful laughter. "Nala, will you keep an eye on them, please?" He added, turning to his Mother in law. Nala nodded gently with the small smile of respect that she was wearing. Kovu carried on out the cave. He saw Kiara standing just aside the entrance, with big eyes. He knew she wanted something, or at least tell him something important.

"What is it?" He asked quietly. Kiara turned to him and forced a smile.

"Mother is going to ask Daddy if Siri can stay with us." She stated excitedly.

"Siri?" Kovu questioned. "Who's Siri?" He added.

"_Oh shoot, I just told his name._" Kiara thought to herself with wide eyes, in disbelieve of her own actions. She paused for a while, looking blankly in front her.

"Kiara…?" Kovu questioned, trying to get her attention. Kiara quickly turned to her husband who had a confused look upon his face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Who's Siri?" He said once more. Kiara was lost for words; she didn't know what to say. She then sighed, bowed her head and realised, she had to tell him the truth.

"…It's the cub's name." She stated sadly. Kovu eyes opened wide in surprise and confusion.

"No, I got told that he didn't have a name." Kovu protested, still perplexed, leaning forward eagerly towards his mate. "What are you talking about?" He added. Kiara shook her head.

"He _said _he didn't have a name, I don't know why. But, he _does_ have a name. And it's Siri." She stated.

"He told you this?" Kovu stuttered. Kiara gently nodded and turned to him, and looked deeply into his eyes.

"He told me it, because according to him, I look just like his Mother." She replied slowly. Kovu went silent for a few seconds.

"Wait. So, he told you, only _you,_ out of this _entire _pride, his name, because...you look like his Mother?" He questioned. "Kiara, your not making any sense." He added, walking over to her and sitting himself beside him. Kiara sighed deeply, stood up on all fours and turned to Kovu.

"You know what. It dosen't matter. I rambled on about nothing." She stated making her way back in the cave.

"No, Kiara, wait..." But before Kovu could even finish his sentence, she had left him. He paused for a while, running over in his mind what Kiara had just told him.

"_So the cub does have a name? Siri? Why didn't he tell us before?_" He thought to himself. So many questions needed answered. He went silent for a while but slowly followed Kiara back into the cave, he was caught half way by Nala exiting.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get something for Kilow." She stated, licking Kovu on the cheek.

"All right." He replied softly nodding his head, as he watched her pace her way towards the grasslands. Kilow and Siri were still running about frantically. Kiara was watching them play with a smile of joy. He walked up to his wife and sat beside her.

"Atleast now she's got a friend to play with." Kiara remarked quietly, leaning over to him. Kovu chuckled quietly and nodded in agreement. Just then, Simba, the King, entered. Followed by several Lionesses who all sat themselves down in different parts of the cave. All of them were covered in dirt and dust, roughly half way up their forearms. Kiara had Siri pinned to the floor with her paws, she turned to her Grandfather, keeping Siri down. She looked Simba up and down in shock, astounding by the amount of dirt of which he was covered in.

"Grandpa, _where_ have _you _been?" She asked, still in amazement, as Siri struggled underneath her for a desperate escape to freedom. Kiara quickly interrupted the conversation between the two, by jumping right infront of her Father.

"Daddy?" She snapped. "Mom needs to talk to you about something important." She added, looking at him with needy eyes.

"Alright, where is she?" Simba questioned, looking around the cave.

"She told me that she was getting something for us from the grasslands." Kiara stated. Simba rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Did she say how long she would be?" Simba questioned. His daughter shook her head slowly. "Is it about anything important?" He added.

"Well...I guess you could say that." She replied slowly, turning her head away from him.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. But for now..." Simba said making his way over to Siri who was still playing with Kilow. "...I believe you have to go." He stated looking down at Siri who was in a way shocked by the Kings announcement. Kilow slowly backed away from Siri and left him with alone, crouching before the King, in worry.

"But, but, but...but..."He stuttered, lost for words, looking at Kiara to help him out desperately. Only she knew that he had no family, no where to go, this was his only home. Kiara was the only one he had told this.

"No wait. Daddy." She interrupted again, looking at her Father, deep into his eyes. "He can't leave." She protested loudly. Simba looked at her with a confused stare.

"Why not? I said that he could only one day, his family is probablly worried about him." Simba replied, still perplexed as to why his daughter disagreed with him.

"You can't take him because..." She slowly turned to Siri, who was still crouching behind her, fearing the King's decision will stick. She then turned back to her Father, sighed deeply."...because he dosen't have a family. His mother was his last member of his family. " She answered quietly. Simba paused for a few seconds, looking blankley at her.

"What?" He whispered. Kiara nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked the cub, walking round his daughter and towards him.

"It was really personal and I didn't trust you." The cub stuttered, sad and meekly, forcing a smile to lighten the situation. Simba went silent for a minute, he turned around and stormed out of the cave in a angry manner. "Perhaps I should talk to him?" Siri questioned the group bravely.

"No." Kiara said in a rather demanding way shaking her head. "At this moment, the only one who can get through to him, is Mom." She added loudly.

**Authors Note: Well, now Simba and everybody knows that the cub is now a orphan. Will this change the relationship between Siri and the Pride? Will someone take him into their family and treat him as their own? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Shadow**


	16. An Unruly Dilemma

**A Unruly Dilemma**

"What's wrong with Grandpa?" Kilow asked innocently to the group. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Did I do something wrong?" Siri stuttered looking round, slightly paniced. Kiara gently shook her head. "Perhaps I should talk to him?" He added. Once again, Kiara shook her head. Kovu bit his lip and looked around him, it seemed as though no one else was going to do anything.

"...I'll go speak to him." He stated loudly, exiting the cave. It was still morning, the sun was rising majestically, striking the plains and Savannah with orange beams that seemed to make the ground illuminate with colour. Simba was pacing up and down, muttering to himself in a angry manner. Kovu stopped and watched him with silence, Simba didn't even know he was there. Eventually, Kovu worked up the courage to confront him. He gulped loudly and slowly paced his way upto the King.

"...Simba?" He stuttered bravely. The King stopped pacing and turned to Kovu, he stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds. Kovu was stunned, what would Simba do? He was obviously angry. But, all the King did was sigh and mutter under his breath, the words.

"What is it?"

"Are you ok?" Kovu questioned, leaning forward to him curiously. Simba response was; rolling his eyes and sighing deeply, with the obvious look of agrivation upon his face.

"Look..." He said, beginning to explain. "...I only took in that cub because the same thing happened to me. I have been through something like that before." He added, calmly but still in a authorating tone.

"I understand what you mean Simba, but..."

"No you don't!" Simba interuppted loudly, bearing his teeth, causing everybody in the cave to run out in panic and wonder of why the King was yelling.

"What's going on?" Kiara asked from the group. (Even Kilow and Siri had gathered.)

"I take him in for one day...and you choose to tell me _now_ that he has no family! So now, all of a sudden he _has_ to stay with us!?" He shouted at the group, looking at each and everyone of them with a evil glare to their eyes, especially at Siri. Who crouched to the floor in fear of the look he was being given, whimpering pathetically. Kiara stood infront of Siri, blinding him from the sight of her unruly Father.

"Daddy, how could you?" She questioned sternly. "He has just lost his Mother and your telling him to leave? How long did you stay in the Jungle for when you ran away?" She added, raising a eyebrow, reminding him of his awful past.

"Yeah, come on pal, give the kid a break." Timon requested calmly, trying to lighten the mood, standing on top of Pumbaa's head. The King just rolled his eyes and carried on pacing.

"Look..." He said quietly, calming down slightly, but still very stern. " I don't want to debate about this, but..."

"Simba?" Interuppted a voice. Simba and everyone quickly turned to see where the voice was coming from. It was Nala, just standing atop the stone steps with a confused and worried look upon her face. "What's going on?" She questioned once more. The crowd dispersed back into the cave, to give the Queen and King some alone time, Siri was the only one who didn't follow. He remained outside, taking cover by a near by rock, (still on the Pride Rock tip) and listened intensley to them the two Lions. "Simba what's wrong?" His mate asked, walking over to him with a concerned look upon her face.

"Nothing important." He muttered turning and walking away from his wife.

"Simba." She pleaded, Simba couldn't help but to stop and turn back to her, she was looking at him with needy eyes, it appeared as though they were full of tears. It made Simba stop and come to his senses.

"I'm sorry." He said calm and lovingly, nuzzling her tenderly and licking her on her cheek with more passion then I can possibly explain writing this. They purred in unison sweetly, one seemed to comfort the other with their gentle noises.

"Now." Nala said, finally getting Simba into a talkable mood. "What was you so worked up about?" She asked. He chuckled to himself and looked at her in the eyes, they gleamed a creamy blue, like the beautiful and mezmorising evening sky.

"It's this cub..."

"Shhhh." Nala interuppted with one finger over his mouth, ceasing him from speaking any further. "I wanted to actually talk to you about it aswell." She added, smiling at him.

"Really?" He questioned, as she removed her finger and gently nodded.

"Simba. I want you to listen to what I say, I don't want to bring this up...but, this is just like you when you was a cub. You and him have both lost a parent. You had no where else to turn. But Simba, its different this time. Because, no one is coming back for him, like I did for you." She explained. Her words made Simba look at the ground in self pity. She took her paw, placed it under his chin and raised his head up. "Look, I'm not saying you have to let him into the Pride. But, well...just think how you would feel. How you _did _feel." She added, nuzzling him gently. "Just do what you think is right." She licked him gently on his cheek and walked into the cave. Simba watched her leave, he even watched as Nala looked over her shoulder and wink at him cheerfully, before entering the cave. He sighed deeply to himself as he turned to look out towards the glorious and majestic Pridelands.

"Do what I think is right." Simba repeated to himself quietly over and over again. "_Well...what is right_?" He thought to himself.

"Errr...Simba?" Came a nervous voice from Simba. Simba turned around and saw Siri, or as he knew him "the cub" looking rather frightened. When Simba noticed, he cleared his throat with a loud coff and regained to his normal posture and authorating tone.

"I didn't see you there." The King stated, acting rather surprised.

"Look." Siri said quietly. "If you want me to leave, I'll leave. I don't want to cause hassle to your Pride. I don't mean to impose. I know how uncomfortable this must be for you, everybody encouraging you to let me stay, and I can tell that isn't something you want to do." The cubs explained. Simba was confused as to why the cub was encouraging him to let him leave. "I don't want to be the reason your arguing with your family." He added with a small smile. "Don't worry, I've learned to hunt and survive on my own. I'll be fine. Well..." Siri said, smirking at the King. "...thanks for everything." He added before slowly pacing his way towards the stone steps. Simba bit his lip and began to think intensley.

"No, wait." He snapped pouncing infront of Siri. Siri looked at him with wide eyes, in shock. The King sighed deeply and looked at the cub with a needy stare.

"You don't have to leave, just yet." He stated. "Go in the cave for a minute, I'll come in when I've reached my decision." He added quickly. Siri hesitated. Was he to follow the King's orders or leave and stop the hassle between the two?

"Go on." Simba pleaded quite pathetically. Siri nodded and left him alone, he walked briskly towards the cave, turning over his shoulder to see Simba looking down at the floor in annoyance and intense thinking. Siri was greeted by several sets of eyes, he was encircled and they were all staring at him with awe.

"What?" He questioned everybody, obviously quite freaked out by them.

"What did he say?" Kiara questioned, stepping forward from the group. Siri gently nodded his head and walked over to the far corner in the distance and sat him self down.

"He's thinking about it now." The cub stated with a little sigh as he began to clean himself. Quite alot of the crowd dispersed into different directions and settle down in different places. Kiara walked over to Siri and sat beside him. He kept figeting with his fingers, chewing his nails and tapping them on the stone floor. Kiara began to gentle stroke the little tuff of hair on the tip of his head.

"Well...let's just hope he makes the right decision." She said with a smile.

"Dont worry." Reasurred Nala from across the cave. "I have a feeling he'll do the right thing." She added with a little wink to Siri, who giggled gently to it, and couldn't help but to wink back.

**Authors Note: What is Simba's decision? If he is to stay, who will be his family? Will someone take Siri in as their own? Find out on the next chapter.**


	17. The Final Result

**The Final Result**

The group awaited the King's arrival patiently, everyone was looking rather anxious, everyone, expect for Nala. She was just smiling, lying with Kilow by her side, just next to the cave mouth. Not looking like she had a care in the world.

"Mum, how can you be so positive?" Kiara asked her Mother walking briskly towards her. Nala chuckled to herself and shook her head ever so slightly that is was hardly recognisable.

"Don't you have faith in your Father?" Nala questioned calmly, with a raised eyebrow.

"No its not that, its just that..."

"Is he staying with us?" Kilow interrupted innocently. Both Kiara and Nala turned their attention to Kilow. Kiara sighed deeply as she began her explanation.

"Look, Kilow, its not that we don't like him, because we do. But you have to understand that..."

"So Siri _is _staying with us!?" Kilow interrupted again excitedly with a look of joy upon her face.

"Siri?" Nala questioned, rather perplexed as to who Kilow was adressing.

"Yeah, that's his name." Kilow answered happily. Kiara chuckled nervously and bent down to her daughter, to meet her eye-to-eye.

"Kilow, can I speak to you _in private_?" She asked through bared teeth hiding behind a reasuring forced smile. Kilow's gentle smirk immediately turned into a frown of uncertainty. It was obvious that she had said or done something wrong. "Please excuse us." Kiara added quickly to her Mother who was still confused, but gently nodded to her daughter's request. Kiara picked Kilow up by the scruff and took her outside the cave, she was just about to let her down, that was until she noticed her Father, still pacing up and down the tip, talking to himself quietly. She was stumped, where was she to go? But before she could have a chance to consider her options, Simba spotted Kiara and walked towards her.

"Kiara, please go back inside, I haven't decided yet." Her Father requested kindly, with a small smile. Kiara began to ponder for an excuse. She muttered random words through her teeth, filled with the fur from her daughter's scruff, in order to make it sound as though she was talking, and bind herself some more time. "What?" Simba asked, expecting her to repeat it again, but more clearly. Kiara lowered her head and gently dropped Kilow onto the floor. Kilow grunted as she hit the ground with a quiet thud.

"Kilow has to go." Kiara stated. Kilow quickly turned to her Mother and looked at her with a confused stare.

"Go where?" Simba questioned. Kiara coughed loudly and jerked her head several times towards Kilow, still looking at her Father.

"You know...go." She whispered to him. Simba paused for a second but then snapped, suddenly realising.

"Oh, ok then." He whispered back. Kilow suddenly got the drift of what they were talking about, and became embarrased by her Mother's false statements.

"What? No I don't!" She prostested sternly to her Mother.

"Kilow, I know you feel like you need to and sometimes you don't, but it's best if you go now." Her Mother replied with a (fake) reasuring smile.

"But - but - but..."Kilow stuttered, looking over at her Grandfather.

"Now Kilow, listen to your Mother, she knows best." He stated. Kilow frowned and looked at her Grandfather in disgust.

"Why are you all against me." She grumbled quietly to herself before Kiara picked her up once again by the scruff, paced down the stone steps and walked onto the grasslands, she walked behind Pride Rock and softly dropped the cub onto the floor.

"Did I do something wrong Mummy?" Kilow questioned innocently, looking up at Kiara with limp ears. Who gave her a discomforting stare in return.

"Kilow, who told you Siri's name?" Her Mother asked, pacing up and down infront of her like a court case.

"He did."

"He did?"

"He did."

"Who did?"

"He did!" Kilow exclaimed, getting angry of having to repeat herself over and over again.

"Kilow, who is _he_?" She asked in a frustrated manner.

"Siri." Kilow stated. "Why?" She added. Kiara was confused by her daughters answer.

"_But I thought I was the only one he's told_." She thought to herself. Kiara sighed softly and shook her head. "Kilow, I just don't want you telling everyone his name." She stated forcefully.

"But why, whats wrong with that?" Kilow questioned. Kiara rolled her eyes and bit her lip as she thought intensley of a way to put her words.

"Listen... I'm going to let you on a little secret." She said in a playful. "Me and you are the only ones who know his name. And I think he would prefer it if no one else knows." She added slowly and quietly.

"But what's wrong with telling someone his..."

"Kilow." Her Mother interuppted sternly. "_Don't_" She added loudly. Kilow was still confused as to why her Mother didn't want her to say anything about his name, but she nodded softly. She longed for a reason, but even Kilow knew that she wouldn't be able to crack her Mother. The discussion went on for about ten more minutes before Kiara returned back to the cave with Kilow. Simba was still pacing, but he looked less tense, which was obviously a good thing to see. Kiara leant down to Kilow and whispered. "Remember what I said." Kilow nodded and ran back into the cave.

"Kiara?" Nala asked, walking up to her. "What was Kilow on about...Siri is his name?" She added. Kiara rolled her eyes and smirked at her mother.

"Kids." She replied under her chuckle. "You know how they get. Kilow's thinking up names for him and..."

"Can I have your attention please?" A voice requested from behind them. Everyone swiftly turned round to see Simba standing at the mouth of the cave. Everybody gathered round the King anxiously. "I have made my decision, and...this is what it is." He added sighing.

"_Please Simba. Do the right thing._" Nala thought to herself, begging. Well to put it blunt, everybody else was pretty much thinking the same. Simba began to look around the crowd frantically.

"Infact, where is he?" He questioned. Just then, from the shadow's of the caves back appeared the small cub. Walking slowly towards his fate, his life-line. He stopped along the distance, pausing, looking at Simba with fear. He was compelled forward by the persuavive hand gestures and reasuring smiles of the Lionesses that were all gathered infront of him. He gulped loudly and sat with the rest of the group, one Lioness comforted him by stroking him gently down. It was relaxing, but he was still nervous.

"Well Daddy...what is it?" Kiara asked bravely from the group. Simba sighed, looked at the flor and paused for what seemed like ages, it was obvious he was still thinking about it. Eventually, he raised his head looked at the group.

"Some of you may agree or disagree with my choice, but I would like you to know that I am still King, and what I say goes. We have taken this cub in from the kindness of our hearts for _one_ day, and now is requesting to stay with us, forever in this pride. And it is brought to my knowledge just moments ago that he no longer has a family, not only am I shocked, but I am devastated. I know what it's like to watch your parent die right infront of your eyes..." The King explained softly. Siri began to gently sniffle, blinking back his tears. "...I can understand what you must be going through and how you must truly feel at the moment. But that is no excuse to allow you to be with us for the rest of your lifes. Now you even stated yourself that you can hunt and survive on your own?" He questioned to Siri, who gently nodded back. At this point, from the way Simba was talking, everyone had lost hope. "Well then I see no problem as to why you need to live with us." The King stated. All the Lionesses looked at the floor, sighed and grunted in disgust. "However." He added, everybody's frown shot into a smile of joy. "You are still _just_ a cub and you have alot to learn about survival." He stated loudly.

"So Simba, what is it to be?" Nala questioned walking over to him.

**Authors Note: So whats the verdict? Siri to stay, or to leave. Place your bets!!**

**Shadow**


	18. The Little One's Fate

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, I would like to let you know that during the making of this chapter, my birthday occured. Yah! I'm now 15.**

**The Little One's Fate**

Everybody leaned forward anxiously, they watched as the King sighed deeply and paced himself towards the young male cub. Who in turn, greeted Simba with pathetic, big and needy eyes. The King sat himself beside Siri and placed his paw on top of his shoulder to comfort him. By the look of way this was going, Siri was fearing the worst. The King looked at the cub and smiled at him softly, but even that didn't cease the pyhsical begging he was showing; through his huge eyes and shaking lower lip. Suddenly, sunlight broke into the cave, blinding the darkness that was shrouding the Felines. It made some squint, and others grunt in discomfort. Simba turned to the light, and looked directly into the source, the sun. It gleamed at them majestically, floating beautifully in the sky.

"We are one." A voice echoed loudly from the heavens, a voice that only Simba seemed to hear, a voice that Simba recognised. He nodded gently to the voice in agreement with a soft smile. A gentle breeze swept into the cave, followed closely by small brown and green leaves. He titled his head back, closed his eyes and let the wind slide through his mane like silk. Simba smiled with pleasure as it comforted him so. The light faded slowly as clouds began to engulf the Sun. Simba was still looking out towards the cave exit, staring at the sky with awe. What this a sign from his Father? If so, what was his opinon?

"Simba?" Nala asked softly, trying to her husband's attention. The King swiftly turned to Nala and gave his wife a warm smile, walking over to her, he nuzzled her lovingly, and sat himself down beside her. Looking over to Siri with a comforting grin. The young cub couldn't help but to smirk and chuckle back nervously.

"You may stay." The King stated curtiously to him Siri with a small smile. Siri's frown of desperation quickly turned into a grin of glee. Everybody's eyes opened wide with hope, looking at the King with huge smirks on their faces.

"You really mean it?" He asked Simba excitedly, jumping up and down frantically. The King nodded slowly and respectfully.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Siri yelled happily over and over again, running over to Simba and nuzzling his forearm cutely.

"But there is one condition." Simba added, interuppting the celebration. Almost immediatly, Siri backed away from the King and stared at him with a innocent and scared look. The Lionesses began to whisper among themselves, asking each other in wonder and confusion of what this 'condition' could be. Kiara began to worry, she had the feeling to intervein, that was until she noticed her Mother. Looking rather proud and focused, not in the slightest bit thrown of Simba's last statement. Kiara could tell, that if her Mother wasn't worried, then there wasn't anything to be concerned about. "You will be put with a Lioness from this Pride, and they will raise you in anyway that they wish." The King added faithfully before looking around the group for a worthy 'mother' for him. The Lionesses faces gleamed with happiness and excitement, hoping that they would be the one chosen.

"Simba?" Nala questioned softly. The King swiftly turned to his wife and awaited her words. "How about we take him in?" The Queen whispered to him, leaning over to his ear. Simba gasped and looked at her perplexed, but his face slowly turned into a smile. Simba nodded to and turned his attention back to the cub, who was waiting anxiously his decision.

"Change of plan." Simba said aloud to the group, who all looked at him with a glum and confused stare. "He shall be paired with...me." He stated.

"What?" Said everyone in disbelieve, in unison. (Except Nala and Simba)

"He shall be part of this Pride, but he will be assigned as mine and Nala's cub." Simba explained to the group. "Do you have a problem with that, son?" He questioned Siri, bending down to him with a cocky smile. Siri quickly shook his head, though deep inside he didn't exactly like the idea of Simba being his Father. All the Lioness sighed, grunted and grumbled to themselves in dissapointment, even Kiara. "The only thing that remains is a name for you." Simba stated. Siri's eyes opened wide in horror. What was he meant to do? He already had a name. "Seeing as its _your _name, why don't you choose it?" He suggested, smiling at the little cub.

"...How about Siri?" He asked innocently to the King. Simba rolled his eyes and began to think intensley to himself.

"Hmmm...Siri. Siri, Siri." He kept saying to himself, to see if it sounded suitable. "...If thats what you want." He added.

"It is." Siri replied quickly. Simba nodded and walked upto the cub.

"So it is agreed. From now on, you shall be part of our family and you shall know as...Siri." Simba stated cheerfully.

"Thank you." Siri whispered gently, closing his eyes and bowing before the King.

**Authors Note: Yes, I do realise that the chapter is short, compared to my other chapters but I've tried to limit to as little speech as possible. I tryed to make the content powerful, but tell me what you think. R&R!**

**Shadow**


	19. Like Father, Like Son

**Like Father, Like Son**

Siri slowly raised his head and looked up at the King, his Father, with a reasurring and thankful smile. The cub turned around the rest of the group and sighed happily while looking each and everyone of them with a grin of glee.

"Thank you all." He added quietly.

"Hey, we're not the one you should be thanking." Timon stated, standing atop of Pumbaa, with a small smirk and his arms folded, jerking his head over to Simba who was standing boldly behind the cub.

"No." Siri protested. "You took me in, and you cared and treated me as if I was one of your own. Even in the condition I was...well, am in." He stated, looking shamefully at his wounds on the side of his body, all of which had formed very noticeable and large scabs over each gash. "For that, I thank you." He added softly.

"If I may intergect." The King interuppted, taking a step forward. "I need to have a brief discussion with Siri...alone." He added loudly. With that, the crowd nodded their heads and dispersed into different parts of the cave. Nala, who was still sat beside Simba, walked up to her husband, licked him on the cheek and nuzzled him lovingly.

"I knew you would do the right thing." She whispered happily into his ear while softly purring. She too left, leaving Siri and Simba alone. The young cub stood infront of Simba with his back to him, still looking out towards the end of the cave. The King coughed loudly to gets Siri's attention.

"Yes?" Siri questioned, turning to his new Father. Simba jerked his head to the cave exit, smiled at him and left, with Siri trailing not too far behind him. It was still morning, and the Sun seemed to still be rising endlessly. Siri squinted his eyes tightly as the light pierced his vision. He noticed Simba, sat at the tip of Pride Rock. The King turned to Siri, looked at him with a welcoming and warm smile, and patted the floor next to him.(Asking him to sit beside him) The young cub, walked over to his new Father and did just that.

"What is it?" Siri questioned, looking up at Simba with a confused stare.

"Siri, if you are going to live here with us, there are some rules that have to be followed." Simba stated slowly, looking out towards the Savannah, that was majestically shrouded by an graceful and illuminating orange and red overcoat.

"Rules?" He questioned curiously to Simba, who in turn nodded back.

"Yes." Simba replied sharply. "Number one, you must never leave Pride Rock unless your accompanied by an adult. Number two, do what is asked of you, when asked of you. Number three, you must follow rules number one and two." Simba explained loudly, turning to look at his new son. "Do you understand?" He added. Siri nodded quickly.

"Yes of course." The cub replied softly. Simba's face slowly took on a warm and comforting smile. He placed his paw on top of Siri's shoulder and nudged him gently.

"Now, don't think I'm setting these rules just for you. Even Kilow has to follow them. I'm sure you'll do just fine here." He stated quietly, before slowly turning around and walking back into the cave. Siri watched him leave, in a way with awe. He paused for a while, staring blankley at the cave mouth. He then slowly turned around and looked out towards the Savannah, a small smile began to form across his face, he sighed deeply with happiness.

"Well, it looks like this will be my new home." He whispered to himself slowly, admiring the mesmorizing view of the African plains that seemed to be bursting with colours and flavours. He watched as Antelopes skipped across the lush orange grasses in unison to their own beat. He witnessed what stood before him, come to life in so many different ways.

"Siri?" Came a voice from behind him. Siri swiftly turned around to see Kilow standing just outside the cave mouth, looking rather confused and worried. She walked upto him and sat beside him.

"What is it?" He questioned, obviously concerned about her look.

"You lied." She whispered sharply. Siri was strucken with shock, he pulled a confused stare and paused for a few seconds, just looking at Kilow.

"...What?"

"You lied to Grandpa." Kilow stated quickly, immediatley after Siri's word. Siri finally realised what Kilow was talking about, he shook his head and looked at the floor in pity.

"Kilow, you don't understand. I couldn't tell them my name." He whispered slowly.

"What's wrong, don't you trust them..._us_?" She asked him sternly.

"Well to begin with, I didn't know what to believe. But now...your treating me like family." He slowly raised his head and looked deep into Kilow's eyes. "You have no idea what I have been through." He added slowly, shaking his head and sobbing quietly under his words. Kilow then noticed his gruesome scabs across his body, each was covered over by a black crust like scab. She backed away and gasped, it was a shock to her to see them this close up. She stared at them in disbelieve and awe, then looked up at Siri's who was now staring down at the floor, she watched as a tear threatened to fall from his little furry face. Kilow then remembered when she first saw the scabs, the first they met, at the watering hole. But at that time, they were fresh cuts that were bleeding very badly. She had always meaned to ask him about them.

"Where did you get them from?" She questioned him, jerking her head towards his gashes, looking rather distressed and worried. Siri was perplexed as to what she was refering to, but within half a second, he instantley realised. He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied quietly, sniffeling back his tears and wiping the moist trails of his eyes with his paw.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" Kilow asked him, slowly easing herself forward a little. Siri raised his head and looked up at the sky. He paused for a while, just staring and staring, Kilow didn't dare interupt him.

"Do you ever feel like...your being watched your entire life?" He questioned unexpectedly. Kilow was perplexed by the sudden and non relevant question, but she reluctantly replied.

"Well, I wouldn't call it watched...but guided." She raised her head and looked up at the sky with him. "My Mother told me, that all the great King's and Queen's from the past are all up there...looking down on us." She recited slowly.

"_Just _King's and Queen's?" Siri stuttered in a worried manner, turning to Kilow, waiting for an answer, who was still looking up at the sky. Kilow bit her lip and brought her head down to look at Siri, even she didn't know the answer to that one.

"I don't know, it's just what i've been told." She replied shaking her head.

"So I take it my Mom isn't up there." Siri whispered looking at the floor, sighing deeply. Kilow slowly eased herself over to the distressed cub and was now literally sat right next to him.

"Your Mother?" She questioned. Siri paused and then gently shook his head.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it." He replied, wiping his tears from his eyes with his paw.

"Are you sure?" She asked him softly, with a reasurring and warm smile. Siri sighed, paused for a while, sniffled back his tears and nodded again.

"Well come on then, you two." Came a cheerful voice from behind the cubs. Both Kilow and Siri quickly turned around to see Nala and several Lionesses gathered in one big group.

"Come for what?" Kilow questioned curiously. Nala rolled her eyes and chuckled her sigh.

"You said you wanted Zebra last night. So we're going to get you a Zebra." She replied happily. Slowly, a grin began to form across Kilow's face and she began to jump up and down with glee. She ran over to Nala and nuzzled her giant forearm lovingly. All Siri could do was watch with his pathetically big eyes, in a way he was confused by Kilow's reaction.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said over and over again excitedly. Nala's head dropped as she watched Kilow make friends with her arm, purring loudly and nuzzling it tenderley. She then raised her head and noticed Siri, on his own, looking rather depressed.

"Would you like to join us?" Nala asked him softly. Siri quickly turned to face Nala, and looked at her in a way, it could be compared to 'shocked'

"Yeah come on, it'll be fun!" Kilow persuaded excitedly.

"Am I allowed?" He questioned innocently.

"Of course you are, your going to be with an adult." Nala reasurred with a small smile. Siri began to think intensley.

"_Is this going against Simba's word? He did say unless I was with an adult. And there is about five 'adult' Lionesses. I guess it's ok._" Siri thought to himself as he slowly walked up to Nala and bit his lip while a worried look crept upon his face. Even now, he was still having second thoughts. "Are you sure Simba won't mind?" He asked Nala in a slighty scared manner.

"Put it this way, your going out somewhere under your new Mom's supervision, would your Dad really be concerned about you if that was the case?" She said cutely. Siri thought about it, and it seemed to fit.

"Ok then." He said finally. With that, the group left Pride Rock and travelled onto the Grasslands, in search of their tasty treat.

**Authors Note: Will the hunt bring Siri and the Pride closer together? Will Simba really be OK with Siri leaving without him knowing? Find out in the next chapter! R&R!**


	20. The One That Got Away

**Authors Note: I must warn you, in this chapter there is one word of coarse language. If you are offended, I sincerely apologize.**

**The One That Got Away**

The group crept across the African plains steadily as Nala led the formation, Kilow and Siri was at the back of the group, in the middle of a discussion of what happens in a hunt.

"So what will happen is, everyone will look for a Zebra. When we find one, they adults will spilt up and hide in different places around the Zebra. Then someone will jump up and scare the Zebra, hopefully making it run into another one of us and then we all gang up on it and slam it to the floor. Pow!" Kilow explained extremeley quickly and excitedley to Siri. Who paused and stopped, causing Kilow do the same aswell. He looked at her with a completely dumbfounded stare, she returned it with a confused grimace. It was obvious he didn't catch a single word of it.

"...in English please?" He asked her chuckling. Kilow pouted, sighed and rolled her eyes. It then caught her eye that during the pause they had gained distance bewteen them and the formation, she sped up a little to keep up with the rest of the group, as so did Siri.

"Okay." She said slowly, preparing for a speech. "Try and follow this. We're going to surround the Zebra and then we're going to ambush it." She explained slowly, milking every word. Once again, Siri paused and stared at her blankley with the same dumbfounded look he just pulled at her second ago. "...Oh, don't you get it!?" She spat bitterly. Siri began to chuckle under his breath, he was trying to hold it in, even Kilow could see it. His face slowly took the form of a grin and he began to laugh hysterically, Kilow quickly came to terms that he was faking it. (Not understanding the plan) She wasn't impressed, she grunted angrily to herself and watched in digust as Siri howled with laughter.

"No, no. I'm joking, I'm joking, I get it, I get it." He repeated over and over, chuckling under her breath. It was only after he had calmed down he noticed that Kilow wasn't finding it funny in the slightest. "Oh come on, lighten up." He said playfully, nudging her gently with his arm. Kilow began to slowly crack a small grin, she turned her head to him, blushed, and quickly turned her head away. He noticed the smile straight away. "There we go." He said with a small smirk. Suddenly both Kilow's and Siri's faces were smushed up against the hind legs of the Lionesses. (Obviously not paying attention to where they were going) But that's when they realised, the whole group had stopped, they're large beedy eyes were fixed to something in the distance. Kilow curiously peered round the Lionesses leg and saw infront what it was, about two hundred meters away, were a small herd of wild Zebra. Ten at the most. Nala, who was infront of the formation, turned around and looked at the group, with a grin of glee and a raised eyebrow.

"Ok girls, take your positions. When the time comes, I'll make the first move." She whispered to the group, as not to alert the Zebra's of their presence. The Lionesses all nodded in unison and dispersed into different directions, revealing Kilow and Siri to Nala's eyes. They stood and both looked pathetically at Nala with big needy eyes, who actually found the stares quiet adoring and cute."You two, come with me, quickly." She added as she turned around and quickly paced herself towards a field of long lush yellow grasses. Both Kilow and Siri was finding it rather difficult to keep up with Nala's gentle trot, infact, they had to run to keep up with her.

"So what's going to happen now?" Siri asked curiously to Kilow. Running and panting loudly as he did so.

"You'll see." She replied with a little wink and a small smirk.

Finally, after a quick dash, they finally made it to the field. Nala was crouching as she walked, as not to give herself away, Kilow and Siri followed closely behind. Then stoppped, causing Kilow and Siri to stop aswell, almost colliding straight into her legs again. She turned around and looked at the cubs with an intense stare while biting her lip, it was obvious that she was thinking about something. "Siri, you come with me, I can't risk you getting seperated." She requested forcefully. Siri did was told and walked towards her.

"What about me Grandma?" Kilow questioned innocently.

"You stay here." Nala replied sternly. Kilow's ears flopped down and she pulled a frown of sorrow. "Because then you'll be able to get a good view of us when we get them." She added playfully with a small smirk, her words made Kilow a little excited but it didn't lighten the situation much. Nala walked away from her Grand-daughter with Siri following slowly behind, her turned arund and looked at Kilow with a looked of uncertainty. They wanted to be with each other when the Lionesses attacked, they both knew it. But wasn't going to happen. Kilow looked down at the floor and began to pout quietly.

"No fair, it's all because Siri is new." She muttered angrily to herself. She raised her head and looked around her, she could see the Zebra's but she had no sight of the Lionesses. Just then, her nose began to twitch. She inhaled deeply...yep, she had their scent, but she had no visual of them. "_This must be why we're called the best hunters around_." She thought to herself, chuckling at her own thoughts. Though Kilow seemed confident, she was actually in a way frightened, even though she had seen this so many time before, it always freaked her out when the Lionesses lash out and run towards the targets like pyschos.

She could see the heard of Zebra's grazing happily. She found it amusing, the fact that they didn't have the slightest clue that they're going to be on the menu for the Lion's lunch.

Suddenly out of what seemed nowhere, a Lioness charged from the grasses and darted straight towards the herd at full speed. It was Nala! In less than half a second the herd had bolted off in any direction possible, for an desperate escape to freedom. Nala gave chase, with her claws extended and her teeth bared, she was ready. She kicked up so much dust it was making it impossible for Kilow to see anything from where she was. Eventually, when the dust cleared, it became apparent that there was now two Lionesses following in the pursuit, they had managed to seperate one from its herd and it was now running all around the plains squealing like crazy. Nala jumpped on the back of it and violently embeded her claws right into it's tough hide. The Zebra let out a loud yelp of pain as it jumped up and down and kicked his hind legs widely in the air.

Nala was losing her grip, she could feel it. "_No!_" She thought to herself as she tried desperately to hold on, but her efforts were futile. She was violently thrown off. Closing her eyes, she prepared for impact. She skidded on her side harshly against the rocky terrain, picking up a hell lot of dust and sending small stones flying. Now now one was chasing the Zebra, it had atleast a twenty foot lead. As blood began to flow from the flesh wound down its hide, it limped away quickly. In the condition it was in, it would be an easy catch. But everyone was exhausted. Thats when one of the Lionesses noticed Kilow's small head popping out of the low grasses, and realised...that the Zebra was heading straight for her.

"Oh, shit." The Lioness said to herself in disbelieve. "KILOW, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" She screamed with all her heart. The yell ran through Nala's ears like nails on a chalk board, she wearily lifted her bruised head off the floor and saw it too.

"Oh my God." Nala whispered to herself with wide eyes. "KILOW, RUN!!!" She screamed, watching in horror as she was about to witness her only grand-daughter get killed by a reckless animal.

Kilow couldn't move, she was paralyzed with fear, she couldn't even scream. All she could do was watch with a dropped jaw as the black and white menace charged towards her at full power, she was going to get crushed and she knew it. It was snorting heavily as it neared her, she could even see the steam coming out of its nostrils, coming straight at her like a runaway freight train. Kilow closed her eyes tightly and began to whimper to herself pathetically, hoping for it to be done over with quick and painlessly. Just then, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side, it felt like the impact had lifted her off the ground for a breif second, it did! But to only be brought back down to earth and hurled across the floor.

Though her eyes were closed tight, she could hear the galloping of the animal getting weaker and weaker. It was moving away, it let out a final "Ney" before it seemed to disapear by sound. There was an odd loud panting from above her. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurred, but could make out a feline figure on top of her, gasping loudly for air.

"Are you all right?" The voice asked her loudly in a worried manner, it seemed to echo all around her head, she was hallusonating. Rocks on the floor had scraped her back, Kilow could feel her flesh burning. Others began to surround her, yelling like maniacs for help. Her vision was just about to come into focus, but then...she fell unconscious.

**Authors Note: Ouch! You can just imagine how it must of felt cant you? Well lets just hope for the best and that the injuries aren't too serious. Until then. R&R!**

**Shadow**


	21. Die Trying

**Die Trying**

Kilow grunted with pain as she came to consciousness, and opened her eyes. Momentarily, she found herself completely oblivious to her surroundings, with only pain to guide her back to reality. Her back felt as if a tongue of flame melted the flesh right off, but left every hair in her coat untouched. Everything then came back at her with a powerful force, in a swift flash of memories.

"_The Zebra._" She thought to herself. "It must of hit me..." Her vision was blurry, she tried to raise her paw to rub her eye, but it hurt to move. She grunted loudly with pain as she dropped it back into place. Then she noticed infront of her eyes, orange figures surrounding her. Kilow could instantely tell by the scent and the way the figures looked at her, that it was her beloved Pride.

"Kilow?! Oh thank god your all right." Said one figure as it went to nuzzle her. Kilow figured it was her Mother, due to the high feminine voice and she was the only one Kilow could think of who would naturally do that.

"Mom?" She spoke tiredly. She could see the figure nodding and breaking into tears. Her vision was slowly coming back into normal contrast.

"Yes Kilow, it's me. Are you all right?" She questioned with a forced smile as tears began form in her eyes, to only fall and hit the ground with quiet splashes. Kilow gently nodded back to her Mother, slowly turning her left and right, it became apparent to her that she was in the cave, surrounded by her loving Pride. All looking back heart warming smiles of relief and care. "What happened?" Kilow stuttered painfully, to only be interuppted by her Father nuzzling her lovingly.

"It dosen't matter." Kovu whispered softly as tears began swelling in his eyes, Kilow could see it. Her vision was now back into correct focus. "Your safe, that's all that matters." He added slowly. "I thought I'd lost you."

"How is Siri?" Kiara asked turning to Rafiki as he slowly walked into Kilow's view. The baboon sighed and bowed his head, shaking it as he looked disdainfully at the ground.

"It's not good." He whispered sadly with the frown that accompanied it. Kilow's eyes opened wide in disbelief of what she was hearing.

"Siri?...Is Siri ok?" Kilow asked in a paniced and unstable manner, trying with all her might to life herself off the floor and onto her feet, struggling endlessly as her back stung her like the intensity of a thousands suns, she collasped back onto her side.

"Kilow, you need to rest." Kovu said sternly noticing her desperate attempt to get up.

"But what's wrong with Siri? Where is he?" She questioned worriedly, looking around the cave in hope of seeing a white tipped paws and ears.

Kiara turned to Kovu and looked at him with a confused frown, he returned it with the same look, it was obvious that neither of them wanted to tell her, but it had to be told. Kiara shook her head and turned away, she wasn't going to say it, so it looked like Kovu had to. He sighed deeply and sat himself beside his daughter, he paused for a while. With a questionable grimace upon his face, pondering on how to word it for her.

Kilow?" Kovu stuttered quietly. "...What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?" Her Father asked. Kilow paused as flashbacks began to frantically play over in her mind.

"The last thing I remember was...I was hit by the Zebra and then..." She stopped speaking, she was interrupted, not by speech, but by her Fathers look. Kovu, he stared at the floor with the hint of misunderstanding and sorrow in his face.

"Kilow, _You _wasn't hit by the Zebra." He stated sadly as he gently raised his head and looked at her.

"No." Kilow whispered in disbelieve, shaking her head. "That's not possible. He was with Grandma the whole time." She blerted in a paniced manner as she desperately looked around the cave for Nala. Then Kilow spotted her, wearing the same frown of sorrow that everybody else was. "Wasn't he?" Kilow questioned, losing hope as she looked deeply into the eyes of her sobbing Grandmother.

"...This is all my fault." Nala whispered to herself, looking down at the floor in self pity with tightly closed eyes, hypoventalating in sadness.

"But I saw him leaning on top of me, after I was hit. Asking me if I was okay." She protested, now breaking into tears due to the confusion and negitive answers she was receiving,

"No actually that was me." A lioness spoke from the group, rasing her paw of the floor. "I tried to speak to you but you blacked out straight after." She added sadly.

"Rafiki..." Simba spoke with his held high, trying to mantain his strong posture. "...Is Siri going to recover?" He asked softly to the wise Mandrill. Rafiki turned round to face Simba slowly and looked at him with huge eyes.

"Only time will tell." The Baboon replied curtiously, forcing a smile. "But as for now, he needs all the rest he can get. His wounds have reopened and are bleeding harsley. Rafiki has administered herbs but however, Rafiki may have reason to think his spin is crushed." He replied, stuttering on his last few words. Everybody gasped with shocked, it brought more sadness into their hearts. Kilow couldn't take it, she didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Where is he!?" She demanded, loudly and nervously.

"Kilow, watch your tone." Kovu snapped back."I understand that your injured but that gives you no right to yell at us." He added sternly.

"Daddy, please." She whispered, pleading pathetically, chocking on her words as her tears seemed to engulf her face. Kovu sighed and bowed his head. Slowly raising his paw, he pointed towards the far corner of the cave behind him, where darkness shrouded everything. Kilow lifted her head and peered around of her Father, as much as it hurt her, she had to see him. Staring intensley into the corner with fearful eyes. She could make out small white tipped ears, they reflected the light. He stumbled as she tried with all her might to get on her feet.

"Kilow, what are you doing?" Kiara asked worriedly, unable to understand why her daughter would want to even move. Kilow tried with all her effort to keep her back straight as she got off steadily onto her paws, in a grave attempt to lessen the pain as she moved. She slowly paced herself over to the black corner, twitching as he moved, the pain was so unbearable. The fresh flesh kept sticking together when she moved, to only be ripped apart again, it felt like someone was trying to stitch her back up with a burning needle. The group watched with awe as the cub grinded her teeth with agony as she crept over.

After what seemed like hours of traveling of such a short distance, she had finally made it. It wasn't a pretty sight to behold. A small cub lying on his side wrapped tightly in blood stained herb leafs, wheezing quietly as he breathed.

"Siri?" Kilow questioned hopefully, with an unmistakeable presence fear in her tone. She paused for a reply, she could wait forever. Slowly, he began to open his eyes, coming back into consciousness. Seeing Kilow's figure before his eyes slowly come into focus, he chuckled quietly to himself, giving her a smirk of uplifting confidence.

"Why did you do it, Siri. Why?" Kilow whispered to him, having to be extend her volume to be overheard by the wheezing. Siri took slow calming deep breaths as he looked deep into her eyes, and simply quietly replied.

"I wasn't going to watch another member of my family die again, when I know I could stop it."

"But look what price you had to pay." Kilow stated as a tear ran down her face, gently jerking her head in the direction of his open wounds.

"Heh, as long as your okay, I think it was worth it." She whispered back to her with small smile.

**Authors Note: I kinda rushed this but I hope its helps you. I would also like to thank Kalyvn, he helpped me out so much on this chapter, and for that I am very greatful. Well, enjoy!**

**Shadow**


	22. Shameful Doubts

**Authors Note: I realise this chapter may be short, but I just want to get one posted before Christmas as I'm going away for a while so I won't be able to post any chapters for some time.**

**Shameful Doubts**

"I'm so sorry." Kilow muttered quietly, in pity.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Siri argued sternly, gently shaking his head while looking at her with a small uplifting smirk.

That night, Siri and Kilow slept together. It was quite a cute sight to behold, two young cubs peacefully next to each other, practically lying on one another for warmth. Unfortunetly for the rest of the Pride, instinct was kicking in, occasionally one member who was happily resting would lift their head up and look over to the cubs to see if they were okay. It was becoming annoying in it's self. But no one was having a harder time sleeping then Kovu and Kiara. They were outside discussing the traumatising incident with one another. Kovu was pacing up and down, while Kiara lyed on her stomach just outside the mouth of the cave and listened intensley to her husband's words.

"I can't believe it, Siri risked his own life to save Kilow's." Kovu said to himself in disbelieve as he walked up and down the same piece of ground.

"Yes, he's quite a cub." Kiara said softly to her mate in agreement, looking up at him with a proud grin.

"No. I mean, they haven't even known each other for a week. Why would he go to lengths of that extent to save her? He could of killed himself." He spoke to himself, pondering intensley of a reasonable explaination.

Kiara thought for a moment. "Well, you might not have heard him, he said that he didn't want to see or have another family member die. And perhaps he felt if he didn't do it in time..." She trailed off.

"I know..." Kovu agreed, sighing and dropping his head to look at the floor disdainfully, knowing exactly what she was refering to. "...but surely there has to be more to it then that." He announced loudly, stopping and turning to his wife, slowly pacing towards her and sitting himself next to his beloved partner. He sighed deeply and looked at the floor with a frown of sorrow. "I can't help but feel that this is some how my fault." He stated sadly. "If I'd only been there." He said to himself quietly, turning his head away from her.

"Kovu," Kiara said softly. "You can't be in two places at once. This is not your fault in any way. Siri knew what he was doing. There was nothing any of us could do. Kilow is fine and Siri is going to recover. We still have our daughter." She stated calmly staring up at him.

"I just hope your right." He whispered to himself, looking out towards the Savannah, noticing the plains being basked in a overcoat of luxous white and blue from the moons mystic rays. Kiara followed Kovu's gaze out to the Pridelands. They were beautiful in the moon's light. It brought a cheerful grin to her face.

"Have I ever not been right?" She asked smirking, with sarcasm dripping from her words. He swiftly turned to face her, to see her staring right back at him with eyes that seemed to dance with the moonlight, and a smirk of confidence with cocked eyebrow to match it. He had nothing to say, even Kiara knew what the answer was, he chuckled lightly at her words.

"Feeling better?" She asked, already knowing what his response would be.

"Yes." He whispered to her softly, before behind down to nuzzle her lovingly and give her a passionate lick on the cheek. "Thank you." He added softly. Kiara eased herself up and got onto her feet, leaned over to her husband and gently placed her lips on the tips of his ears.

"Any time." She whispered, before slowly moving down to give him a cute lick on the cheek, making him giggle childly. "Just try and get some sleep baby." She added with a soothing quiet tone, before making her way into the cave for some much needed rest. Kovu watched his wife leave, getting one last look of her stunning face, when she turned around to give him a cheery wink.

Kiara slowly paced herself inside and quietly made her way over to her cub, snoozing dreamily next to the small injured Siri, who was still mumified in blood drenched herb leaves, administered carefully by Rafiki himself. She stared at leaves with great interest, wondering against her own words on how someone as small and meek as Siri could take the hit of a full grown Zebra, it puzzled her so.

Feeling more comfortable resting next to ones that she loved, Kiara joined Kilow and Siri and gently laid beside them, leaning over both of them, and gently whispering.

"Don't give up on me now." Before closing her eyes and going into a deep, much needed sleep of her own.

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank MinisterSweetGoodKid192006, who helped me out immensley in this chapter. You'll be happy to hear that this story is finally coming to an end, the ending is all figure out but it will be about another 8 chapters or so before it is finally completed. I'll make my chapters longer in order to prevent the number of them. Anyway, R&R! **


	23. Future Requests

**Future Requets**

As his mate slept peacefully in the warmth and comfort of Pride Rock next to her beloved cub and the new member of the group, Siri. Kovu sat silently outside, looking up at the stary night with a face that hinted the shame of his guilt and sorrow. But that smug look of a grimace eased it's self into a smile of surprise and joy, as the constellations of stars he and Kiara saw when they layed side by side such a long time ago, came into sight before his eyes. Kovu chuckled lightly to himself as luxous memories of his romantic past flushed through his mind. He became lost in his own world of pleasure, that was until his fantasies were halted by a voice that carried with it a brief question.

"Kovu?" The voice asked him. It took Kovu a few seconds to come to his senses. But he snapped out of it and quickly turned around, to only see his Father in law. Standing outside the mouth of the cave looking at him with squinted eyes and a low jaw. It was obvious that he too was having trouble getting some rest. "What's wrong, can't sleep?" Simba asked, chuckling under his words as he briskly moved towards Kovu.

"I guess you could say that." He replied meekly, shuffling aside to allow the King to stand beside him. Simba opened his mouth wide and let out a earth shaking roar of a yawn. After that, both of them fell silent as they admired the view of the vast Serengetti that layed before them, in all its wonder and beauty. The Savannah's memorizing scenes and soothing gentle winds left both of them with a warm satifising sense of relaxation and pleasure. Kovu found Simba's presence rather awkward, and the quiteness bewteen the two just added to it. "What about you, what's your excuse?" He questioned curiously.

"I'm just concerned about Kilow and Siri." Simba replied quietly, bowing his head and staring at the floor with a face full of sorrow. Kovu gently nodded and sighed deeply. He knew deep within his heart that Kilow and Siri were going to be fine. But there was also doubt, and it was overpowering his hope.

"Yeah, me to." Kovu whispered in reply, forcing a smile onto his face, in an attempt not to give away his true concerns. But to no avail, he instantely dropped it and he sighed deeply as he did so, to only replace his fraud of a grin with the sorrow filled look he was wearing not too long ago.

"Kovu, you must have faith in this. You must believe that they will get through this, then they will. Without you supporting them all the way, they aren't going to make it. I know that you always want to do what's best for Kilow. You need to believe in your daughter and others, otherwise, you'll be doomed to a life thats dominated by doubt." Simba explained sternly to him, looking Kovu right in the eyes. Who in return to his advice and encouragement, simply gave a gentle nod to the floor. "Infact, I've got something to show you." Simba added with a small smirk looking over his shoulder as he began to trot away from Kovu. Who finally took his eyes off the ground and turned to Simba, watching him make his slow exit down the stone steps.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. Simba halted and turned over his shoulder, he paused for a few seconds, staring at Kovu with disturbing eyes. Kovu became nervous. What was Simba going to do? His eye's glaring, fixed on him like a hawk. Had Kovu enraged him by asking such a simple question? But oddly enough, Simba didn't say anything. Instead he ignored to answer Kovu's question and trotted down Pride Rock, vanishing from his sight. Without allowing second thoughts to kick in, Kovu immediatley followed after him.

He found Simba waiting for him at the bottom, watching him down as he did so with a cold unnerving stare, it was most uncomfortable for Kovu. "So what is it you want to show me?" Kovu questioned once again. And once again, Simba didn't answer. This time, he jerked his head towards the open Grasslands with a little smirk and crept away. Kovu was left no choice, but to follow him again.

Simba and Kovu walked slugglishy side by side across the Savannanh. Something caught Kovu's eye, he raised his head and turned his attention to it, the huge 'ball of white' in the sky. It appeared as though it was fixed in place to the stary sky. So mysterious, yet beautiful. The short grass blades gently rustled, being brushed aside by their sleek glossy fur coats and crushed under the sheer weight of their paws as they moved forward in unison. They walked for what seemed to Kovu like hours, but it soon became apparent that their journey was just about to end. Simba's pace was getting slower, and the strange scent that Kovu had picked up near the begginning was getting incredibly stronger...it was oddly familiar to him. He was caught off guard by a loud and rather striking cough. Turning around to face the noise, he found Simba behind him, standing quiet cautiously over a lump of loamy ground. It was obvious that Kovu had walked further on without him realising it himself, he was under the control of the moon's radiant beauty. After taking one last glimpse at it, Kovu turned around and paced back over to the King, very perplexed as to why or what Simba led him out into Grasslands for.

Their eyes locked and their bodies towards each other. The silence, no movement, it seemed to say it all, Kovu was where Simba wanted him to be. The King slowly took his eyes of him and lowered his head, turning to the ground below him, looking at it with face filled with heart-felt sorrow. Kovu followed his look and he to turned his attention to the floor, it was different to the other ground they had been walking on. It was uneven and showed the shade of fresh earth and placed within the center, atop the loamy soil was a single red rose-like flower. Then it suddenly hit Kovu, what is was Simba brought to show him, he gulped loudly and turned to the King, looking at him with nervous eyes and an awkward gaped jaw to match it.

"Is that?..." Kovu asked, but his words were halted and answered by a gentle nod that Simba delivered. Nothing more had to be said, it was obvious what it was underneath the ground of which they were standing on.

"We all agreed it would be the most respectful thing to do." Simba stated sternly, still staring at the dust under his paws with an intense look of misfortune.

"Does Siri know?...After all, it is _his_ Mother." Kovu questioned, sounding almost enraged. Simba responded silenty, with a loud pity filled sigh and a gentle shake of his head.

"No. But I will tell him eventually. Now isn't the right time, not when he's still recovering from the shock of his loss _and_ the Zebra attack." The King replied quietly.

"It's hard to believe that someone as innocent as him could lose such a close member of family at such a young age and sucumb to such a horrific incident not too long after." Kovu stated with a raised eyebrow. Simba slowly angled his face away from him as memories of his troubled past began to fill his mind. "It seems as though his own life is mocking him." He added scornfully to himself. All Simba could do was once again nod innocently in agreement, as flashbacks of his troublesome past haunted and infested his mind with nothing but darkness and misery. Kovu's ears pricked up lightly as something caught his attention, turning over his shoulder he could see Simba quietly moping to himself with his face in his mane. "Simba, is something wrong?" He asked him curiously, rather nervous of Simba's sobbing. The King quickly regained his posture and sniffled back the sorrow, to only look back at Kovu with a stern faced that bared confidence and attention.

"I'm fine." The King answered him softly, frauding his true desperations behind a look that was displaying no emotion or expression. Although Kovu could see through Simba's futile attempt, it was pointless to argue. Simba went through the same ordeals when he was a cub, and arguing about anything that relates to that incident that he witnessed at such a young age, was just plain and truly disrespectful. Finding the silence awkward, Kovu changed the quickly changed the subject.

"So why is you actually brought me here?" Kovu asked, choosing his question randomly. Simba paused for what seemed hours, but Kovu didn't dare interupt. Eventually, the King sighed and tuned round to face the young male. Simba bit his lips as he picked his words carefully.

"Kovu, you must know by now that no one will be here forever, including me." He spoke slowly. Kovu's eyes opened wide with confusion, his quote struck him quite harshly. "Now, at my age, I wont be here for much longer. So, I might still not be here when the right time comes to tell Siri about his mother." He explained, now facing him head on with a cute look of self pity. "...Kovu, I want you to tell him." Kovu was lost for words, unknown of how to react to news as big and important as this. He gulped loudly and looked at everything around him nervously, but not Simba, he felt scared to even see the sight of him. Was he meant to agree or question such an odd propasistion?

"Bu-but-but..."

"Kovu there's no need to worry." Simba interuppted, quite to the relief of Kovu. "I'm only requesting for you to do this if I'm not here to, when the time is right. And im not planning to go anywhere soon." He added with a small smile and a light chuckle. Kovu fell silent as he stared at the soil with a perplexed grimace.

"If only we knew how she died. We could help Siri..." Kovu claimed quietly, trailing off and lifting his head to look at Simba. "...What about his Father?" Kovu question quickly, with a face of slight shock of realising the fact. Simba pondered. None of the Pride hadn't actually ever considered Siri's Father. Perhaps he didn't have a Father. Perhaps he was killed by a rogue lion while protecting Siri and his Mother. If so, why hasn't Siri ever talked about him? All these questions, and they could only be answered by such a small and meek individual.

"Those answers will have to wait for another time." Simba replied as he turned around and made his way back to Pride Rock, leaving Kovu behind. He watched the King leave and vanish from sight, then slowly turned his attention back the Lioness's grave. He stared at it with awe and despair. The flower dance majestically with the breeze that swept across the Savannah floors, Kovu watched as a bud detached and performed infront of him. Hovering gently infront of him at eye height, to only be shot up by a updraft and shrinked out of sight. Focusing onwards to the stars that littered the sky in a glittering madness, he gently whispered.

"I hope your watching over him. Because if not...we are."

**Authors Note: This is by far the hardest chapter I've made, sorry about the delay but I put soooo much effort into this. So I need critism I can get, and I mean it. I dont care if it's harsh. I need to know if this style is better, worse or just plain stupid. Please tell me, R&R!**

**Shadow.**


	24. The Story Goes On

**The Story Goes On**

The night passed quickly. For the next few weeks the young ones spent recovering, Kilow and Siri found that their only means of entertainment was each other. Both severly injured and unable to leave the safety of the cave, the cubs spent most of their time socialising and joking to each other. As time passed, their bond became stronger. Neither of them could imagine what either of their lifes would be like without the other. It was like they had been with each other since birth.

Sunrise seemed to come like a flash, as so did the three years that followed. Many events and things had happened in that time. Sarabi had sadly passed away of old age, after living to see an amazing three generations come. Siri and Kilow had grown into healthy adolesants, the title of King and Queen had finally been passed down to Kiara and Kovu, and a new era was begginning to unfold.

Wounds had healed, but not the scars remained; the harsh signs of ignorance. Kilow and Siri's mishap from such long ago, was now nothing more than a vile memory of innoncence and youth. Though the two was slowly maturing and gaining independance, they found themselves playing with each other whenever possible. Whether it was; tag, hide and seek or even Marco-Polo in the waterhole, they always appreiciated each others company. Siri's small cute tuff of red hair had now spread and engulfed his neck in a ring of luxous flames, and had grown incredibly in size.

Kilow was now an elite hunter, with the coaching from her father Kovu, and secretly from Siri, she was the best in the Pride. Siri would occasionaly show her little tricks and sly maneuvers to catching small prey, it always gave her an advantage when out on the prowl. Though their bonds were stronger, whenever Kilow asked him about the accident that had happened just before her family had found him, every one of his steps inching closer to the cliff of hid death, he seemed to only shrug the question away. Much of his past was kept hidden in the shadows, from Kilow and the rest of the pride. However, there was something Kilow could sense as she gazed into his eyes, as the colour faded when other memories of his past were being relived in his own mind.

Sunrise was enevitable, and so it came. Rising in a serene and superior manner, to finish its duty - sending the darkness that covered the African Savannah back from whenched it came, once more. Hitting the ever aging Pride Rock, which in response, gleamed proudly as it basked in coating of intense yellow. The tired Kovu that layed within the cave stretched his fore arms and extended his claws, bringing them down to the cold stone floor, scraping them loudly as he pulled them back with a mighty squeak. Opening his jaw wide, showing off his eye-widening canines, he inhaled deeply to only release it with a loud roar-yawn. Making his mate who layed beside him, turn and grunt in discomfort as she slowly came around from her deep slumber. The sun's light piercing his sight, he squinted his eyes tight and waited for his vision to come back into focus. Slowly, he got to his paws and made his way outside, to only be stopped along his journey by a light tugging on his leg. It sent a small wave of shock down his spine. He quickly turned his head over his shoulder to see what it was that snagged him. It was Kiara. Her firm paw on him, her freshly opened loving eyes staring happily at his exhausted face. It was obvious, she didn't want him to leave, she never wanted him to leave.

"Don't be too long, sweetie." She muttered quietly through her dry morning lips. Kovu chuckled lightly to himself before smiling and leaning down to nuzzle her gently.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to." He said softly as they embraced the moment. Their purrs soothed each other so. It's amazing, how much love the two had for each other, could be expressed by just _one_ simple sound. Kovu gave her one quick affectionate lick before he broke the contact, having to be seperated pained both of their hearts everytime, even if it was for just a short period. Walking away, he turned over his shoulder to take in one last glimpse of Kiara. Indeed she was beautiful, and he was so thankful that he had her. Though Kovu had been in reign for just over a year, he was still adjusting to the authority and respect he was recieving from the Pride. Looking around the cave, he stared at the felines with a smile. It made him grin knowing that each and every single one of them would follow his words like gospel till the very end. Whether it were the young adolesants that are Kilow and Siri, or the elderly and weak reformed King and Queen that are Simba and Nala. It was a pleasure to know that there was someone who trusted him.

He slowly paced himself outside into the wam Savannah, where the light made his fur gleamed like a golden overcoat. Creeping slowly up to the tip, a small smurk crept up upon his face. He was becoming excited of what his eyes were about to bear witness to. He had seen this same sight so many times before, but it still pleased him. Overlooking the ever extending lands that layed before him with a face of pride and confidence. Being King wasn't a simple thing that was just past down by royalty, tasks and jobs had to be done every now and then. Wheather it was the simple things like, telling the lioness's when to hunt or patrolling the borders. Or the more rigious things that was fighting of competion such as rouges and protecting the Pride from threats. And in order to do these acts, you would have to need a big strong male. And Kovu was that male. After all, if it was to protect Kilow or Kiara, he would gladly give his life to assure their safety. He loved them more than life in its self. Though Kovu had never intended to become a King, he was rather enjoying it. Before he met Kiara, he had nothing. He was at the lowest point of his life, forced to live off the wishes and demands of his Mother. But now, he had _this_. A wonderful mate and wife, lands that seemed to extended to as far as the eye could see. And the most beautiful thing that he had ever beared witness to in his life, Kilow.

It was for one of these reasons that Kovu had departed from his mate and pride so early into the day. Morning brought new challenges and problems, and it was his duty to make sure that they weren't brought to him or his family. Patrolling the borders of the lands was a vital job, not just anyone was allowed to enter the Pride lands, and Kovu was to make sure of that. He made his way down Pride Rock and began his stroll. Slowly pacing round the edges of his lands with a fixed stare to everything all around him, looking for even the slightest abnormality.

His check would normally last upto an hour or possibly more, depending on if there were anything or anyone that wasn't in the correct placing. But in this case, it was just the normal routine. Nothing wasn't where it was meant to be and he couldn't even pick up the scent of an outsider as he walked briskly around the plains. The sun was reaching its highest and his patrol was nearing its end. But suddenly, something caught his eye, something not right. Though his vision was slightly masked by the faint gas lines of the rising heat, sourced by the heated Savannah, he could make out the body linings of another male lion...in his territory! The 'rogue' was slowly trotting down the plains like he owned the place, not a care in a world, totally unaware that he was being closely watched by the King of the Pridelands. This is exactly what Kovu was searching for, and now it was infront of him, totally oblivious to his presence. He could make a surprise attack or ask it nicely. No no, he would have to use a fierce approach, the lion could be stronger then he is. Startling him with a roar and chase could be suffice.

Kovu picked up the pace and headed straight for the intruder. He had never dealt or performed with this type of thing before, he was unsure of what to do, he just prayed in his mind that instincts would kick in. With his teeth bared, Kovu darted straight for him. The intruder's ears perked up as he heard the gentle rustle of the grass get louder and harsher. Looking round him frantically for an explanation for the noise, he caught the sight of a brown tanned lion pelting towards him, growling manically. He gasped loudly as Kovu roared with all his might. But suddenly Kovu stopped and his eyes widened as his paws hit the floor, embeding all his claws into the ground violently. He picked up the dust from the floor that became a cloud of dirt in the air, slowly screeching to a stop, just inches before impacting with the intruder, or so it seemed. He had just occured to him that the male wasn't a outsider at all, it was infact Siri, looking straight back at the King with wide eyes that showed the pure signs of fear.

"Siri!?" Kovu asked in disbelieve, panting with fatigue. "I thought-thought that you were a-a..." He stuttered, practically hypoventalating. Siri's eyes were still gapping with horror, his bulky legs trembled with fear as he stared at Kovu with a clattering jaw. Siri's breathing quickly picked up, his heart felt as though it was pounding out of his chest. He hadn't experienced such a scary thing since he was attacked by the pack of hyenas when he was a cub, infact, this misunderstanding seemed like a harsh reminder. "I'm so sorry." Kovu whispered still panting, turning his head away from the scared Lion in ashamement of his own actions. An awkward silence came between the two, it helped make the time pass as they began to calm and regain their posture.

"You thought I was a _what_?" Siri questioned braveley, chocking on his words, still temporarally traumatised. Kovu chuckled lightly to himself. He could only think of how foolish he looked right now, mistaking a fellow and treasured member of his Pride for an rotten outsider.

"Nothing." Kovu said quietly as he turned back to face the still stunned Siri, to then drop his head in shame. His eyes met the floor and...something caught his sight. Something small yet attractive. Insignificant, yet meaningful. A delightfully red rose stuck of the ground, dancing freely with the gentle morning breeze. Kovu could recognise it instantley. Though the flower had wilted and had to be re-planted many times over the last three years, it had never changed its position or breed. And the one that was currently occupying the earth, was only a few days old. Of course, Siri knew absolutley nothing about the grave of his mother, he didnt know the fact that the Pride even buried her. But was it right to tell Siri about his mother? Simba requested that Kovu would only tell him when he was gone, however, Kovu was King now. And as King, he could do practically whatever it was that he wanted. Kovu raised his head and looked into Siri's eyes. He was still nervous and cautious but Kovu could see beyond that. Beyond the fear and the troubled past, Kovu could still see the playful and brave little Siri within him. Hiding something as important as this from him just seemed cruel. It had remained hidden from the poor guy for over three years, if there was a right time, now would be it. Kovu took in a deep inhale as he thought of how to word his statement.

"Siri...do you know what happened to your Mother after we took you in?" Kovu spoke calmly. It was very rare to get an answer from Siri that involved his troublesome past, no matter how vague. He would always do the same; turn his head away and gently mutter the words.

"No, and I don't want to talk about it." And this was no exception. And he did just that. In a way it was annoying. The Pride was just trying to help Siri out and all he seemed to be doing in return was pushing them away further and further. If they were ever going to get and answer from him, it would have to be done by force.

"Well I do!" Kovu snapped loudly, immediately after the young male's words. Both of them fell silent. Kovu's unexpected strong voice startled Siri quite harshly. Kovu seemed to be shocked by his own outburst, but he knew he had to carry on, so the King simply cleared his throat and took on a different approach. "What I mean to say is..." He started in a calm tone. "...I need to talk to you about your Mother. I know that you may feel uncomfortable discussing this, but as your her son, I think you have the right to know." He explained slowly.

"What do I need to know?" Siri questioned quite perplexed, yet intrieged. The King eyed the rose that stood inbetween the two.

"Look." Kovu whispered softly, fixed to the flower. Siri bowed his head with raised eyebrows, confused by the request. But without hesistations, he looked at the plant. Kovu patiently waited for him to speak, but what was there to say? To Siri, he was just looking at something because he was told to. Nothing about this was making any sense to him.

"What about it?" The young Lion asked, still staring at it with awkward and stumped eyes. Kovu inhaled deeply with a sound that hinted a slight sense of discomfort.

"This beautiful rose that lays before you is special to all of us, and I'm sure it will be to you too when I explain why..." The King said slowly. "...it rests upon something that is more sentimental and more precious then just the earth. Siri..." He explained, lifting his head up to look at the young male in the eyes. "...it rests upon your Mother's grave." Kovu added soothingly.

"...What?" Siri said, confused by the sudden and odd remark. He understood what he was saying, but couldnt understand _why_ he was saying it. "My Mother?" He stuttered timidly, staring at the rose with more intensity and feeling then before. Kovu could easily see the emotion come to the young Lion's face as a glum expression began to takeover. Awkwardness grew as another long silence dominated the conversation.

"I know this must be hard to take in. But think of it this way, now that you know where she is, you can come here whenever you want to talk to her about something or need guidance. It's just like what we did with Sarabi, after her unfortunate passing. Though they may be gone, they will never be forgotten." The King reasurred with a small smile, trying to lighten Siri's spirits. The young lion slowly raised his head and took his eyes of the plant, locking them onto Kovu while wearing a warm smile of graditude he gently whispered.

"Thank you for showing me this."

**Authors Note: Also known as the 'writers block' page. The plot is finally figured out and is coming to a close, i am guessing roughly 5 chapters until the enevitable end. I might consider writing a sequal. Oh well, I hope you enjoy. There is also artist pictures of cub Kilow and Siri on my profile, created by my good friend Deluge. Leave your thoughts in the review if you wish. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to come. Thank you! R&R!**

**Shadow.**


	25. Surprise, Surprise!

**Surprise, Surprise**

Siri's heart was now filled with a number of different feelings; graditude, happiness, such a large array of so many things he had deep inside him would just be impossible to express with words. Now he had somewhere to go in his time of need. Though he may not be able to see or talk to her physically anymore, there was still a point of contact the two could reach. No matter how far the distance may be, they we're still connecting by their hearts and forever would be. Though Siri didn't get the real chance to have a deep relationship with his Mother, he felt like he could practically tell her everything and anything. Cut from her at such a young age, it swelled him with anger. Leaving him to think the rest of his life of just what could of been. But 'what could of been' was nothing more but a distant fantasy in the back of his wishful mind, he didn't want to let it go, he couldn't let it go. That strong sense of vengance in his heart would never leave until he was satisfied, and that wouldn't be till he had his avenged his Mother's passing. He swore it to her, and he wouldn't go against his word, not to her, not to anyone. It was a mission in life that he had to fulfill, he wasn't sure when or how he was going to, but he was determined to make it happen.

"Hey guys!" Came a cheerful and familiar voice from behind the two males. Kovu and Siri quickly turned their heads to face the call, curious though they were, they could all ready identify the speaker by their tone. The young and elegant Kilow rushed up to the two with glee, wearing a large and warm-felt noticeable smile that accompained her peaceful and appreicative greeting.

"Kilow, what are you doing here..._and _on your own?" Kovu questioned her sternly. Perplexed by her lonesome presence.

"Heh, good morning to you too." She replied gently chuckling with sarcasm dripping from her words. Trotting over to her Father to give him a soft, warm and tender nuzzle. "I'm just doing an early hunt." Kilow added softly as the two broke the contact. Taking a few steps back to look her Father in the eyes, she paitently waited for his judgement.

As annoying as it was, it was begginning to become obvious that no matter how old Kilow was, Kovu would always treat her like a young cub. Questioning her every motive, every move and her every word. His expectations from her were limited, but what he did expect from her was total and utter obidence and respect. The King, sighed deeply and nodded before walking past his daughter and Siri, pacing himself towards Pride Rock. But then, he stopped and turned over his shoulder to look at his daughter with what seemed a face filled with anger.

"Kilow, I want you back home straight after you've finished your hunt, and i mean it." He spoke harshly to her. Kilow scoffed at his words, turned away from him and muttered childishly under her breath.

"Whatever." Siri watched with confusion and wonder as Kilow stropped away from her Father, not even respecting his authority or statement. He was perplexed. Not even a young Lion like himself would have the courage to question or disrespect a King such as Kovu. So how could someone as meek and shy as Kilow stand up to someone as bold, powerful and in some cases, dangerous as him? He was her Father, and yet it appeared to him that the King's solemn words meant nothing to her.

"Siri." Kovu said sternly, turning his head swiftly to face the adolesant, who was still fixed towards the wonder of Kilow as she strutted angrily past him. Hearing his name being called out to him, brought Siri out of his 'confused trance' and his pricked his ears up sharply. That small word seemed to drown over all hearing and dominate over all conversation, it stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Yes?" Siri spoke, quite nervous by Kovu's strong word as he turned to face the King with a cold and shallow look.

"I want you to make sure she gets home safely." He stated harshly. As soon as those words were spoken, Kilow grunted loudly and turned to face her Father with an angry grimace.

"For crying out loud Dad, I'm not a cub anymore!" Kilow argued loudly at him. Siri's eyes opened wide with shock, he would of never thought that Kilow would have the guts and bravery to question _and _yell her Father. Kovu was obviously more then capable of just scolding her, and even Siri was aware of that. The young lion took a few paces back and watched the two anxiously; he preferred not to get too close when it came to arguments and confrontation. Only his feeble mind could begin to imagine as to where this horrible quarrel would lead...and end. But strangely enough, Kovu didnt respond. He stopped, turning his head over his shoulder, and gave Kilow a cold and unnerving stare. Siri prepared himself for the worst, the King's pupils had dilated into small dots, giving him that vicious appearence. But instead of retaliating or making any reaction, he just turned back forward and walked away like he never even heard his daughters remark, sluggishly trotting back to Pride Rock.

Siri watched Kovu make his exit with a confused look upon his face. He was stumped. Surely Kovu would have done something to cease Kilow's disapproval, or atleast said something, but no. In fact, the King's silence and heart striking eyes were scarier then words. Even if they weren't targeted directly at Siri, just by witnessing it, Siri could sense the resentment and anger from deep within. He stood silenty staring infront of him with a dumbfounded look, still trying to figure out why it was that the King didnt do anything do disown his daughter. As King, naturally you would demand full respect from all animals. So why did Kovu let Kilow's bitter rage slide?

"So, are you coming?" Came a sweet yet still angered voice from behind him. Siri quickly came back to his senses and swiftly turned his head behind him to locate the source of the call. He managed to get a glimpse of the young lioness, looking at him with a cocky smile and a raised eye brow. Siri could see it through her features that she was still annoyed by her Father's demands, even though she presented an inviting and pleasant smile, her face bared the hint of anger and frustration. In her state, he didnt want to enrage her further nor dissapoint her.

"Erm...sure." Siri said nervously as he picked up his pace to chase after her.

The two moved themselves slowly down the ever-expanding African savannah. Walking boldy through the crisp yellow-green grasses as they were brushed along the felines body and crushed the weight of their paws. The cats scanned the plains intensley with wide eyes, looking for even the smallest of meals; an antelope, a buffalo calf, even a half rotten corpse of any creature would be suffice. With their incredibley sensitive senses at work, they searched the lands frantically. Bearly any conversation was shared between the two, which was expected; in a hunt you had to be deadly silent. Even the faint echo of a twig snapping could send the largests of herds into a mad running frenzy.

As the time passed, they were getting more and more desperate. Searching in such a harsh and unforgiving terrain as the African savannah was taking its toll on the adolesants. Their throats slowly became dry and depleted of moisture. Their self esteem was quickly getting shallow and weaker as they trailed on panting, carrying only with them just enough hope that could lead them a few more meters on before they had to turn back and head for home. Exhausted and weary, they eased themselves over the fields with their small and weak paws. Looking round the plains helplessly, they knew they couldnt go on any further.

"Lets just go back." Kilow pleaded angrily as she turned around and walked away with a loud scoff, enraged by their empty findings. Siri sighed deeply and bowed his head in self ashamement. It seemed that the Pride would go hungry. Defeated by the raging heat, he too turned around and began to sluggishly make his way back home. As soon as his aching paws hit the ground, his ears pricked and went on alert, something had caught his attention. He listened intensley, faint echo's of a cry could be heard in the distance, a Wildebeast cry. He looked over his shoulder awkwardly towards the desperate yelping, he couldnt see the source but he could roughly tell the whereabouts.

"Kilow." Siri whispered sternly to her, a few paces infront.

"What?" She asked angrily, still upset by her loss of a catch.

"Shhhh..." He interrupted quietly through his smirk as he crouched a little and allowed the noise to be overheard. Kilow looked at him with a confused stare, but curiously she listened for...well...she didn't quite know herself. Her ears pricked up as they caught something faint. The gentle moaning of a wildebeast. It brought a smile to her face. Knowing that there was a possible kill close by, she smirked evily at the young lion who returned it with an light cocky chuckle.

Kilow followed Siri as he got onto his underbelly and crawled along the floor towards the cries, growling quietly with pleasure. It was odd, though Kilow and Siri could hear the cries getting louder and desperate the more they trailed on, they couldn't see the target. It was expected surely to have a visual of your prey, but no, they were now just relying on their ears.

Suddenly, Siri caught sight of his target. It wasn't grazing happily with a herd, infact, it didn't look like it had the strength to do something as simple as graze. A full grown Wildebeast lay helplessly on the floor crying uncontrollably. The two walked along side it and studied it with interest. As soon as Siri and Kilow walked into the sight of the animal, it tryed to make an escape, only to pathetically fall back into its same spot, collapsing with pain. That's when Kilow noticed something odd about the particular Wildebeast that layed sloppishly before them, its back leg was broken, possibly injured in a scrap or fall. Well, whatever the reason, it was going to be an easy kill.

Siri walked around the animal and stood over its head, he licked his lips and then like a flash, locked his jaws tightly around the creature's neck. Kilow watched with a grin as Siri performed his strangle upon the hopeless Wildebeast. It gasped and yelled with pain loudly as it kicked pointlessly in the air to try and get to its feet. But even it should know, when your lying on your side and have a meat eating predator around your neck accompanied by an assistant, the outcome was pretty obvious, but yet it persisted. It twitched frantically as Siri slowly embeded his razor canines into its neck harshly. Blood began to pour from the wound as it gurgled and gasped for air. Siri could feel the pressure on his teeth, its own blood quickly rushing into its windpipe. It would surely die of drowning, drowning on its own fluids. Siri held the beast still, its kicking and cries slowly became effortless as it twitched lightly and made its last breaths, until...it moved no more.

Siri released his grip and licked the fresh blood from his lips, his muzzle was stained with red, he looked up at Kilow with a smirk. Sarcastically, he stated with a smile.

"Heh, thanks for helping." Kilow rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smirk.

"But, you looked like you was enjoying yourself." She replied childishly with a light giggle. "Well, atleast we dont have to worry about going hungry." She added cheerfully.

"Nope and neither do we." Came a shrilled voice from behind them, followed by several evil cackles. The odd and mysterious remark made the two felines look around themselves franctically for an answer as to who it was that was speaking to them. But then it came apparent, a rather ugly group of four Hyenas laughed manically as they took positions and encircled the young adolesants, looking at them and each other with smirks of sinister.

Kilow eyed each and everyone of them with anger and enragement, she knew exactly why they were here, but she didnt intend to let it happen, nor did Siri. Siri took a defensive posture and scowled them as he crouched low and beared his teeth, growling harshly. The dogs giggled lightly among themselves as one carelessly took a step forward. A female. With noticeable scratchings down her right cheek and digusting face to match it.

"Thanks for helping us, we'll take it from here." She spoke with a cocky, arrogent and fearful smile.

"Ha! You show 'em Shenzi!" A male coached from behind her with a drooling tounge.

"This is our kill!" Kilow protested angrily. "You dont seriously think that we're just going hand it over to you do you?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Slightly regretful of her own words. She had been warned by her Grandfather of how decieving and vile Hyena's could be, and if she even encountered one, she was to run. But what she supposed to do now? She was clearly surrounded and it was obvious that they werent doing to leave until they got what they came for.

"Well yeah." Shenzi replied with a rather confused stare. "Look around Honey." She patronized timidl as Shenzi turned over her shoulder and winked at her pack. "Your outnumbered." She added chuckling.

"But not outmatched." Siri muttered under his breath with rage.

"Your not getting it!" Kilow argued loudly at her. Shenzi shook her head slowly and sighed deeply.

"I gave you a chance...now you've just left us no choice." The dog stated in a rather dissapointed tone. Kilow prepared for the worst, she extended her claws and bared her teeth. It was obvious by the bitch's words that the Hyenas were going to do something, and whatever it was, it wasnt going to be a pleasant experience.

"Bring it." Siri spat bitterly.

"Oh Bonzai!" Shenzi called cheerfully, looking over her shoulder towards a rather dull looking male. "Show our little friends here what happens when they push their luck." She added with a smile. Almost instantley after her words, the male launched himself towards the young ones, snarling like a mad beast. Bonzai darted for the closest target, who also happened to be the weakest. Kilow. The Hyena stopped infront of her and stood on his hind legs, raising his paw triumphically in the air above Kilow. The young lioness watched with horror as the crazed animal looked down on her with big hungry eyes that showed his inner excitement. She tightly shut her eyes and and flinched, waiting for the impact to hit her. But then, she heard a sudden loud squealing pathetic yelp. Perplexed by her unharmed body and the odd noise, she immediatley opened her eyes, just in time to see Bonzai skid across the floor violently. Shenzi and the other two Hyenas watched with wide eyes as they witnessed their member take a harsh fall.

Bonzai eventually stopped his rugged slide and stumbled slowly back to his legs, revealing a nasty rake-like scratch across his face. The wound bled freely as Bonzai opened his exhausted eyes and aimed them directly at Kilow.

"You're fucking dead kid!" He stuttered painfully, clutching his face with groans.

"You wanna' leave? Unless you want me to make you uglier then you already are!" Came an enrgaed voice aside her. Kilow swiftly looked next to her, and Siri came into her view. Panting with rage and holding his paw infront of his face with extended claws. He chuckled lightly, staring at the mark he had just placed upon Bonzai.

"Shenzi, its not worth it." Bonzai whispered timidly as he sluggishly crept up aside her. Shenzi slowly turned her head and looked into the eyes of his blood-stained face. She stared at him scornfully with impaitence.

"Your useless." She admited with a scoff, before turning back to face Siri. "Your pretty cocky for someone of your age." She said to the young lion childishly. "Didn't your mommy tell you not to mess with Hyenas?" The bitch added with a devious smirk. Kilow became scared, scared of how Siri would react. He didn't like to talk about his Mother naturally, so how would he be if someone used her for insulting purposes? Kilow watched with him with anxiety. She darent say anything, it could set him off. But instead, Siri just glared at the female with striking eyes, as so did Shenzi do the same back. There eyes locked for what seemed hours.

"Come on!" Bonzai spoke impaitently through his teeth, pleading for them to retreat. Shenzi took one last look at the felines and sniggered lightly to herself.

"This isn't over!" She spoke evily at them as she and the pack slowly fell back. The two cats watched them make their exit with angry growls. Staring at them with wides eyes as Bonzai stumbled with the pack from sight. Siri and Kilow both let out a sigh of relief in unison, the young lion quickly turned to the distress female.

"Are you okay?" He questioned her sternly, concerned of her well being.

"I'm fine." She stuttered. Kilow was still overblown by Siri's power and courage. "I never knew that you was that strong." She added with awe. Siri chuckled lightly at her words.

"Heh, never did I." He replied meekly as he walked away towards the freshly killed Wildebeast behind them. Kilow watched him, for some odd reason she began to build a strong guitly conscience. She slowly paced herself next to him and nuzzled him tenderly.

"Thank you." She whispered with a smile, accompanied by a gentle purr. Siri was slightly stunned by her actions, but his expression quickly took the form of a smile as he nuzzled her back happily.

"You know I wouldn't let you get hurt." He stated softly. Kilow blushed lightly as she lifted her head up slowly. She looked deeply into her eyes and grin smoothly. Opening her mouth timidly, she placed a passionate lick upon his cheek. Siri quickly flinched his head back a little and looked at her with shock. She kept her eyes fixed on him, showing nothing but pure confidence and greatfullness. The young lion bowed down and gave her a heart-felt nuzzle, they purred softly together as Kilow sighed happily. She smooshed her head into the comfort of his fiery mane. Siri closed his eyes and enjoyed her still wet kiss on his cheek with pleasure, letting his head freely move up and down as Kilow rubbed up against him.

"This wouldn't had been the first time you saved me." She spoke quietly with a chuckle.

**Authors Note: This chapter is also known as the !WRITERS BLOCK! I'm sorry for the delay, many thanks to those who have given me ideas along the way. King Ligerion, Belitagurl, MinisterSweetGoodKid.**

**On another note, Belitagurl as requested to use Kilow in one of her stories. "Twice In A Lifetime" I give her my full permission and consent.**

**The next chapter may not be up for a while as I will need to overcome quite a serious challenege. But never fear! Thank you for your patience. R&R!**

**Shadow.**


	26. Unfolding Truths

**Unfolding Truths**

The two became lost in a world of happiness and pleasure as they nuzzled each other intentley. Losing track of time as the young pair enjoyed each others company so. Siri suddenly jerked back and stared at Kilow with stunned and gawnless eyes. Making her look back at him with concern as he glanced at her with shock.

"What's wrong?" She asked to him timidly as his fiery warm mane left the comfort of her tender cheek. The young Siri nervously cleared his throat and slowly backed away from her as she spoke her quiet words.

"Nothing." He muttered sloppishly to her as he took his attention onto the kill that layed before them. The tremble in his throat, the shakes in his steps, was he somewhat discomforted by Kilows affection? If so, then why? If not, why did he flinch so? Why did he look into her eyes with care and happiness one moment, to only let that quickly change into a stare that beared fear and uncertainty? She had to know. Kilow gently padded herself over to Siri silenty, wearing the curious look that dominated her face, she coughed gently under his voice in an attempt to get his attention. Siri didn't even glance at her. Apparently upcaught dealing with the deceased Wildebeast carcass that was now partically and brutally entangled around his large bloody teeth.

"I'm sorry." She whispered timidly with her head hung depressingly low in her chest. Siri sighed deeply as he gently placed the kill back to the ground and realeased it from the harsh grip that his teeth delivered.

"Kilow..."He stated with a light stutter. His voice carried with it an unmistakeable hint of nervousness. She took a step forward anxiously, waiting for him to continue, still wearing the shameful look of regret upon her beautiful face.

"You can tell me everything and anything." She assured him curtiously as a she once again took another step forward and eased herself towards the cute and scared lion. He paused, eyes silently fixated to the rugged Savannah floor that laid under his meek and twitching legs. The awkward Siri slowly turned to face the curiously awaiting Kilow. He blushed and went weak at the knees when his eyes caught site of her. Siri shook as he tried to keep himself up on his paws, crouching timidly before her loving stare, his heavy legs dragged him down slowly to the floor.

Kilow could see it, he was nervous. But why? She was curious to know. Peacefully, she trotted upto him and nuzzled him cutely under his neck with a tender purr. Immediately he bolted up and stood up right, though it came as quite a shock to Kilow, she carried on to comfort him. She looked down seeing his paws shakingly frantically and his body trembling. Kilow rasied her arm and gently laid her paw on top of his, in an attempt to calm him. Slowly raising her head back up to stare him in the eyes, his jaw began to chatter. They had never been so close before. Her passionate touch upon him made him quiver, but he wasn't phased. Though as nervous as he was, it was relaxing. His legs eased shaking, his body went tense and he could finally bare to look Kilow back in eyes.

Her gorgeous green eyes. Shimmering delicately in the luxous sunlight. The sight, it was beautiful. It seemed to enter the young lion spiritually and pierce Siri's soul with a overwhelming wave of warmth, comfort and understanding.

"Theres nothing to be afraid of." Kilow whispered softly as her head was laid under his neck with such passion that it actually caused Siri to sigh with happiness. Siri timidly but slowly began to work up his courage. He nuzzled her back ever so weakly that it was bearly even noticeable. They both seperated each other from their touch and stared lovingly into each others eyes.

"Kilow." Siri whispered, inhaling deeply as he began to think his words. "I'm begginning to percieve feelings for you that I dont understand myself. Since the years we spent together, I've felt our bond getting stronger and deeper." He explained trembling softly. "Its only recently that I've grown brave enough to articulate my thoughts. As curious and determined as I am to follow these feelings, im afraid to express it." He added.

Kilow was confused, but oddly suspicious of Siri's referings. The young lion's word was somewhat understandable. It was true. As time had gone by for them, Kilow had been begginning develop emotions for him. As the two had slowly progressed through maturity, gained independence and finally became old enough to think for themselves, it was becoming obvious to both of them, they wanted to be more than just good friends. If Kilow was to consider the Zebra incident he saved her from such a long time ago. Could Siri's feelings for her been there since the very begginning? Or was it just a young act of friendship and care? So much uncertainty between the two and it appeared that neither of them had the courage to say it.

"You dont have to carry on." Kilow stuttered softly. "I know what your trying to say." She added as a small sexy smile began to form upon her lips. "...I love you too." She whispered as she buried her head into the red hair of his chest. Siri gulped awkwardly as he watched her. Unknown of what to say nor do. But nothing else seemed to matter to him anymore, she had figured him out.

Those three small words spoken from Kilow's elegant perked lips had made their bond officially unseperable. Siri swallowed back the lump in his throat nervously as he looked at her with his trembling lips.

"You do?" He stuttered fearful, his voice breaking with his words and taking the tone of a pathetic squeal. Kilow nodded her head gently at him and cracked a loving smirk. Her eyes beared the glint of happiness and boldness, which came as an obvious indicator to Siri that she was being serious.

"Of course I do." She replied softly. "You've saved my life on more than one occasion. I wouldn't really call it friendship, but something more. Those walks we took together, the sunsets we sat and witnessed together, the talks we shared for ages on end. Isn't it obvious that our feelings for each other had possibly been there from the start?" Kilow added to him. What she was saying was making sense. Infact, when Siri came to think about it, they had spent all of their young times with each other whenever possible. Had they been attracted to each other but not known it themselves? So many questions to be asked but now they didnt even seem to matter anymore.

"We should probablly get back now." Siri whispered to Kilow sweetly, who returned it with a gentle nod. The stern male went over to the destroyed carcass and embeded his canines once more into the neck. Pulling it backwards with loud grunts of force as he dragged it, followed closely by Kilow who padded along side him briskly for the long return journey.

The two finally arrived back at home after an exhausting and quite surprisingly hunt, into the welcoming arms of Kovu. Who judging by the tapping of his nails and his slumped posture, was obviously becoming impaitent for their arrival. Waiting for them just outside the steps of Pride Rock, Kilow was rather disgusted to be greeted by her Father, who bared an anxious yet curtious look.

"Where was you Kilow?" Kovu said quite sternly, which accompained his awkward display. "I asked you to be home earlier then this." He added harshly. Looking over to Siri, assuming that he was the cause for the lacking of their return. Of course neither of them could tell Kovu the true answer for their lateness. Even if it wasn't their fault to begin with, he would most likely disown both of them. Despising the fact that Siri wasn't his son nor even a relevant, Kovu would most definetely want to get his message across to them in any physical way possible.

"We had a good catch." Siri quickly stated changing the subject as he took a step aside to reveal the mangled carcass behind him. The King paused at the bloody sight for a few seconds, and then admitted a light chuckle. "So it took us longer than expected to bring it back, it was practically on the borders on the Pridelands." The young male added with a convincing look at Kovu, who returned it with a gentle nod.

"Very well then." He said angling his body back towards Pride Rock that stood boldy behind him. Turning his head over his shoulder to give both the youngsters a cold hearted look. "But next time I want both of you home when I say it." Kovu said scornfully with small and sinister eyes. The two young felines quickly nodded fearfully in their response. Kovu left briskly as he padded up Pride Rock's stone steps and left sight of the two as he entered the cave.

Now away from her Fathers judging eyes, Kilow pounced ontop of Siri and pinned him to the floor, keeping him down with her paws placed firmly upon his chest. The young lion was totally thrown off guard and off his feet as his back hit the floor with a thud. He gasped as the landed, shocked by Kilow's strength. He looked up at her as she peered down at him with a passionate smile and elegant eyes. A smirk slowly crept to Siri's face as he became lost in her radiant beauty. Siri lifted his head up to nuzzle her, meeting her half way, they purred happily in unison as the two came in contact. Kilow hesistated as she lurked forward slowly, her lips trembling, she fearfully eased herself over and gently licked his cheek timidly. Siri's reaction was odd. There was none. That was the abnormality. Usually he would flinch back timidly or freeze up with uncertainty and let the colour fade from his face.

Kilow had known Siri since cubhood, even she knew how high his self confidence was, practically nothing. His socialising skills with others had basically hit rock bottom, ever since what had happened to his mother. But now he was adolesant and his esteem was at its highest, around Kilow anyway.

Siri softly licked her back on the cheek and nuzzled her tenderly as his short mane was pressed upon by the loving and warm rubbing of the lioness. The two embraced the moment silently, both wearing joyful smiles on their faces. Kilow slowly padded away looking at Siri with a sexy smirk, leaving him to pick himself up off the floor and watch her. She then turned and ran up Pride Rock and entered the cave blankely.

As soon as she left Siri's line of sight, he sighed deeply with happiness. He chuckled lightly to himself as the smile upon his muzzle slowly took the form of a rather cute smirk. His mind instantley begant to process thoughts of her, unable to stop thinking about her. He stood and let his himself daze with some enjoyment. A few minutes past without him realising, lost in his extravagant fantasies. But he didnt care.

Rather boldly, he took the kill back inbewteen his teeth and violently dragged it up Pride Rock. The guts and freely hanging, skin catching on small twigs perking out inbewteen the uneven stones, forcing Siri to put more effort into it.

Eventually, the young and buff adolesant succeeded with his tiring short journey, making it to the cave where he placed the freshly killed animal in the middle. Almost instantley, the Pride quickly encircled the carcass and feasted on its sweet and tender hanging insides with grunts of satisfaction as they chewed on the very thin muscles of its intestines, heart and lungs. Siri didn't even glance at the temptingly delicious kill. He boldly strutted to Kilow's side who was lying with an innocent look at the far corner of the cave, engulfed with darkness, a part where the sun's light could not reach. He slowly sat himself next to her side with a smile and appreicative nuzzle. The young lioness smirked back cutely and licked his cheek with a light and rather nervous chuckle, angled away from her parents uncany judgement.

"I love you." Siri whispered gently to her lightly as his head rubbed lovingly against hers. Kilow acknowledged his tender words, with a understanding small and cute nod. She got up slowly and turned to face him.

"Im going to get a bite before its all gone." She stated to him, looking over to the half devowered carcass across the cave room, surrounded by many hungry felines.

"I'll be more than happy to join you." Siri stated with an caring smile. Kilow paused at his curtious behaviour, but gracefully nodded at his invitation. The two briskely trotted towards the kill and took open spaces where the angles of the feasting was not being occupied by the other pride members. Siri took the back of the spine, while Kilow endulged herself in the scrumptous stomach.

The Pride happily chewed on the animal's fine entrails with pleasure as piece by piece, it was slowly consumed. Night had fallen and it wasnt long until everyone had found a spot to rest in. All that occupied the cave now was sleepy Lions and a skeleton of a Wildbeasts whos bones looked like they had been scattered randomly across the place. Kovu and Kiara like always, picked the remoteley "royal" spot, in the center of the cave. Whilst Siri and Kilow snuggled in close in a far back corner, where they were shrouded by nothing but shadows, the moons faint touch and the loving contact of one another.

As bold as Siri had become, he grew timid when he came to think of what Kovu would do if he found that he was Kilow was an item. The King would always want what is best for her, deciding everything she does for her himself. Surely, he wouldnt want his only daughter to wander into the caring arms of a male who came into the Pridelands from a freak accident. In other words, Siri. Who knew what Kovu would do if he discovered the intense bond bewteen the two? ...Or what if he didn't _have _to know? There wouldn't be any grief if there was nothing to fuss about. A risky eppithany so it seemed. But who knows what could happen in the future? Laying with the most stressing of factors, only time could tell.

**Authors Note: I sincerely apologize about the enormous delay, what with the exams and everything, im finding it very hard to have to write. But i did it! So please R&R. The next chapter will hopefully be up quicker than it took for this one.**

**Shadow**


End file.
